Watching Over Her
by sofia mist
Summary: This story is about Nurse D watching over Alice in her time spent in the hospital and Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Watching Over Her.  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: American McGee's Alice.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Nurse D watches over Alice during her time in the clinic and Wonderland. (Wonderland is a real place in this story.).  
><strong>Contains<strong>: Some violence and mentions of death.  
><strong>Rated<strong>: PG-13.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own series or characters, but I do own alice's aunts, uncle and cousins, they're my OCs.  
><strong>Requests<strong>: I don't do requests / author pair-ups. Sorry.  
>(c) <strong>Copyright<strong>: Story copyrighted to me under my names:  
>- sofia4cc of DeviantArt,com.<br>- sofia mist of FanFiction,net.

* * *

><p>The date was November 4, 1864. Nurse Kathryn Danika, whom everyone called Nurse D, was 31 years old and tall, with a slender figure and long black hair that ended a few inches below her shoulders.. She stood outside on the pathway that lead to the entrance of Rutledge hospital.. Her blue eyes watched some men carrying a stretcher that the nine year old Alice was laid on. Kathryn took notice of a toy at Alice's side. It was a stuffed white rabbit with long ears. Its only black, button eye was dangling loose from the place where is left eye should be.<p>

The men carefully made their way down the path as Doctor Heironymous Q. Wilson guided them where to go. He was a tall, thin man with long blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was the age of 37. Kathryn took a few steps closer to get a better look at Alice's bandaged head. Only Alice's head and neck was visible beneath the thick blanket that had been placed over her. Kathryn couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. Kathryn had been working at the hospital for two years now, and Alice was the youngest patient she'd seen yet. The men set the stretcher down to rest before making the rest of the way up to the hospital doors, and just as they lifted the stretcher again, a gray, large cat ran up to them.

It pounced on Alice, then stood on her stomach, glaring at the men with its golden eyes. The men dropped the stretcher, causing the toy rabbit to fall on the ground. Alice showed no sign of being aware of the cat. One of the men tried to shoo the feline away, but the cat only hissed at him. Then, one man grabbed a stick from the ground and threatened the cat with it, swinging the stick at the feline. They watched the cat leap off Alice and flee to the hedges. The men lifted Alice to carry her inside. Kathryn picked up Alice's toy, then she and Wilson followed the men, giving glances to the hedge where the cat sat. It watched as they took Alice inside. Wilson made a note to mark the cat's strange behavior in Alice's case book that night.

They took Alice to the end of a long hall and placed her in an empty room, three doors down from the nurse's station. Kathryn had already cleaned up the room for Alice's arrival. Once inside the room, one man lifted Alice from the stretcher and placed her on the bed. Kathryn came forward and put the rabbit by Alice's side, expecting Alice to turn her eyes to her, but she did no such thing. It was as if Alice didn't even see or hear anyone. Kathryn was surprised to hear that Alice had been in a state of comatose for nearly a year, but she didn't think it was as bad as this. It had been twelve months since the fire, and the girl looked as if she hadn't healed from it at all.

Kathryn looked up from the girl as Wilson spoke, "We'll leave her here for now I want you and nurse Abrene to remove her bandages and check her wounds. Alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Alright.. Fresh bandages as well, Sir?"

"If needed. Thank you, and report back to me if any of the injuries require immediate treatment." he said.

"Will do, Sir." she replied, then watched Wilson leave the room. The men left after him, leaving Nurse D and Alice alone. Kathryn came close to Alice and place her hand on Alice's forehead, then on Alice's cheek. Alice didn't even twitch, she only blinked.

Alice wasn't the only child here at the time, but she was the youngest, which meant Alice was to be checked on every hour of the day in case she awoke and tried to run away, as some other children have done. Kathryn removed the blanket from the girl's body. Alice was wearing hospital gown from where she'd been before. Kathryn pulled the bottom hem of the gown up her legs and stopped just below Alice's hips, leaving the girl's legs exposed. Nurse D began checking the girl's legs and feet, she found several bruises. She pulled Alice's gown back down and went to the task of checking Alice's arms and neck. They seemed fine.

Kathryn took a seat on the bed beside Alice. She gazed at Alice's face, feeling sorry for her again. It's no wonder Alice was in such a horrible state.. having lost her entire family in one night. Then, laying there in the cold snow outside her house, in shock for nearly an hour until the glow of the fire was seen by late night workers. Kathryn reached up and stroked some strands of hair out of the girl's face, suddenly feeling the need for conversation. "Alice?"

Alice didn't move.

"Alice? If you can hear me.. you're safe here. I promise. We're going to do everything we can to help you.." she let her hand brush Alice's face, the girl did nothing in response. Kathryn found herself wishing that Alice would speak, knowing that it would be difficult to cure her without knowing what was going on in the patient's head. Cooperation from the patient was necessary in the healing process. Kathryn sighed, trying not to get her hopes up too much for this girl's recovery.

"Nurse D?"

Kathryn turned to see the nurse Abrene coming in the room. Abrene was a larger woman and had a friendly, but stern face. "Doctor Wilson requests that we should remove her clothing and dress her wounds while she's unmoving." Abrene said as she wheeled in a table behind her. On it sat various medicines for wounds, bandages, and wet cloths. A small, gray dress had been laid on one side of the table for Alice to wear. They checked for wounds to apply medicine to, then dressed her in the gray gown. Alice hardly noticed the entire time that the nurses treated her, both speaking to each other.

"We're to check her for any wounds every day." Abrene said. Once all was taken care of, the nurses laid Alice in her bed more comfortably and placed the warm blanket over her. Even though the window was closed, the room was rather cold.

"I think some thick stockings would help to keep her feet and legs warm." Kathryn suggested, "I'll see about getting some before tonight."

Abrene gave a nod, "There's some in the storage closet."

"Alright.. thank you.."

The day passed on, Kathryn checked up on Alice every hour. Her arms were always wrapped protectively around her toy rabbit. Kathryn learned that the rabbit was her toy before the fire and the only thing that she'd taken with her out of the burning house. Kathryn agreed to feed Alice the meals for her. Kathryn tried to get Alice to open her mouth for her to spoon the watery soup into it, but Alice refused.

Her lips stayed together, no matter how much Kathryn tried to encourage her to eat. Finally, Kathryn, having lost patience, took hold of Alice's chin and gently pulled her mouth open. Kathryn spooned the food into Alice's mouth and closed it. Kathryn was pleased to find that once the food was in Alice's mouth, she chewed it and swallowed.

'Well,' Kathryn thought with a smile, '..she'll cooperate that much. Hopefully, the medicine won't be a problem with her not wanting to swallow.'

Alice made no other movements except for eating the rest of the meal and finally, Alice turned her face away. So, Kathryn set the plate on the dinning cart and took the medicine bottle. She opened it and poured the liquid into the spoon.

It was the same medicine that Alice had been taking while in the hospital, but now that Alice was in doctor Wilson's care, Kathryn was sure that the medicine would change soon. Kathryn pulled Alice's chin down, opening her mouth, and she placed the spoon into Alice's mouth. Alice didn't respond to this, just swallowed after the spoon was pulled from her. Kathryn gave a relieved sigh and placed the spoon beside the bottle. Knowing she had other patients to feed, she couldn't stay long. "Alice, I have to leave you. There's always a nurse or doctor near this area, so call if you need anything." Kathryn told her. Alice had no response.

Nurse D was too used to this by now to be disappointed, so she took the dinner cart and wheeled it out of the room. "I'll see you in the morning, dear." Kathryn said and she left Alice alone.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

The years had passed on, nothing changed in Alice's progress. The doctors and nurses had lost hope for the girl, except Kathryn. On the day of September 7, 1873, Nurse Kathryn entered Alice's room for her morning check up. Eighteen year old Alice laid still on her bed, holding her rabbit toy at her side. Her eyes never turned to Kathryn. Kathryn came over to Alice and placed a hand on the girl's head. She felt normal. Alice had slept peacefully that night, no fits of screaming during her nightmares.

Kathryn barely spoke to Alice anymore, but having taken care of Alice for over eight years now, Kathryn had developed a fondness her. Kathryn had no children, so she liked to think of Alice as her own from time to time. Kathryn was refusing to give up hope for Alice and it pained her to know that all doctor Wilson's efforts for a cure didn't provide much help. Alice seemed as though she was completely deaf and blind to every stimulation that Kathryn and the doctor had attempted.

They had to pull open her mouth to feed her every day and when they had to move her from the room, they had to use a wheelchair. While Kathryn was in the room, she took a few moments to check the girl's blood pressure, which also appeared normal. As Kathryn was turning to leave and get Alice's breakfast, a piece of paper on the table beside the bed caught her eye. Sometimes the doctors would allow patients to have pencils and paper to write things on, as long as they didn't try to hurt themselves with the pencils. Alice showed no behavior like that, so the doctor allowed her to keep them.

Kathryn approached the table and picked up the paper for a better view. It was a drawing of a thin cat with a grin spread across its face and its body was laying across a branch of a leafy tree. It was a bizarre looking thing, for a cat. Kathryn knew Alice must've drawn this within the last few hours, while there was morning light for her to see by. Over all, Kathryn was impressed by Alice's artistic skill. She never imagined Alice could be capable of drawing. Kathryn leaned over Alice and held the picture in front of her.

"Who is this?" she asked, hoping for a reply.

Alice said nothing.

"Is this cat a friend of yours?" Kathryn asked.

Still Alice didn't speak, or even glance at the picture.

Kathryn moved away to the door, "I'm going to show this picture to doctor Wilson. Alright?"

Alice still didn't respond, but Kathryn couldn't help but feel a ave of hope at this. Now if only Alice would speak. Wilson was quite surprised to learn about the picture that Alice had drawn. In the next days to follow, Kathryn kept hoping for a spoken reply, or at least a new picture from Alice, but nothing came.

She waited and waited. Finally on the day of September 10, Kathryn had grown desperate enough for another reaction that while Alice slept after her treatment, Kathryn took the rabbit toy into the nurse's station. It was quiet there, and the other nurses were away on lunch break. She knew she would have enough time to do what she was planning. She went over to the shelves and searched through the cabinets and got a pair of scissors, a needle, a small spool of thread, and took a black button from a case of spare buttons. Then, she took a seat on the sofa, placing the toy in her lap.

She cut the old thread from the rabbit's dangling button eye. Then, she threaded the needle with new thread and went to the task of restitching the button eyes onto the rabbit's face. This didn't take much time. Soon, the rabbit was looking better. She used some thread to better sew the rabbit's left ear from falling off its head. Once she was satisfied, she put the items she needed away and went back to Alice's room. Alice was still in her soft slumber when Kathryn entered the room. Kathryn crept over to Alice's bed and placed the rabbit at her side.

The brush of fur against Alice's arm caused her to stir, then open her eyes. Alice let her eyes turn to the rabbit laying on her arm, and raised her hand up to touch the newly stitched button on the rabbit's face. But the reaction to follow wasn't at all what Kathryn was hoping for. Alice's eyes filled with tears and she sat up in a fit of sudden sobbing.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice only shook her head, still sobbing.

Kathryn took hold of Alice's shoulders. "Tell me, child, what's wrong?"

Alice only wiped some tears, looking more distressed.

Kathryn's grip on Alice's shoulders tightened. "What is it, dear?" she asked.

In a single moment, Alice looked up at Kathryn and said,  
>"Into the hole again, we hurried along our way.<br>Into a once glorious garden.. now seeped in dark decay."

Kathryn was a bit confused by this, but she didn't know what to do for Alice. "What's wrong, Alice? You don't like the button?" she asked, hoping Alice would say something else, but Alice didn't.

Kathryn raised the rabbit up for Alice to see it better, but Alice only continued to cry. Getting the idea that the new eye must be the reason for Alice's fit, Kathryn tore the new right eye from the rabbit's face, leaving the torn black thread to dangle from the rabbit's fur. Alice paused after this and lessened her crying. Kathryn watched the girl lay back on her bed, the sorrow vanishing from her eyes, her expression becoming calm again.

Kathryn gave a sigh, knowing now that a change like that wasn't a good idea, but why? What was so wrong with a simple act as that? Then, Kathryn heard the sound of someone knock on the open looked toward the door to see Wilson there. He was wearing a pleased smile. "She can speak."

Kathryn nodded, "How long have you been there, sir?"

"Long enough.."

"I thought the new rabbit's new eye would help.." Kathryn whispered, feeling deeply disappointed over Alice's crying.

Wilson came over to Alice and placed two fingers against the girl's throat for a few seconds to check her pulse. "Her pulse is normal. Maybe it's best to let her come around in her own way, as I told you before. You must be patient, Kathryn.. please."

Kathryn nodded and handed the doctor the black button. "I guess she didn't want it.. but why? I'm sure her rabbit had a right eye to begin with."

"The new eye might've symbolized a change to her, a change she didn't want to accept, perhaps?" the doctor guessed, placing the button in his coat pocket.

As doctor Wilson turned to leave, Kathryn couldn't help but ask the question that had been on her mind a lot. "I can't help but wonder if.. if she likes me at all? If she even knows how much effort I put into keeping her safe and comfortable.."

Wilson gave her a small smile. "I'm sure she does.. After all, she isn't deaf or blind. she knows you're here for her. You know, if anything, with all the treatments I've done to her, it'll be me she'll end up not liking." he said, smiling, and left for his study.

Kathryn looked back at Alice, who had her eyes closed again, her right hand had a grip on the rabbit's arm. Kathryn resisted the urge to wipe away Alice's remaining tears for fear of waking the girl again. Kathryn stepped away from Alice's bed to leave the room, now feeling miserable. Hopefully, the next change will be much more positive than this one. All she could do was wait until then..

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

The days and months passed on once more since the incident with the rabbit's new eye. Alice had made several new interesting sketches from her talent. Kathryn had been told about the orderlies who were caught mistreating and teasing Alice, and Wilson was growing aggravated with their tricks. He'd even considered the thought of firing several of them for their behavior toward the patients, but the orderlies knew they would get away with teasing Alice because she wouldn't speak of it.

She seemed silent when people were around, but Kathryn had heard Alice talking to herself from time to time when her door was closed. So, she started to take a few moments to stop at the door and listen every time she heard Alice speaking. To her disappointment, Alice's speech wasn't very clear, but she was sure that Alice was speaking to her rabbit toy. Alice was very attached to the little toy.. and it wasn't until the morning of November 21 that Kathryn learned just how very protective Alice was of her toy rabbit.

Kathryn was in the nurse's station having breakfast. Wilson was in his study, taking a quick nap after the long night he'd had of medicine testing. All was quiet down the hall, until the sound of a man's shriek came, startling Kathryn, then she heard another man's voice: "What'd she do ? !"

"The little wretch! she -" the second man's voice began to say, then trailed off.

Kathryn left her seat and ran into the hallway where she saw two orderlies. One was laying on the floor, clutching his bleeding cheek in pain. The other was backed against the hallway wall, opposite of Alice's doorway. Kathryn knew that they were the twin brothers who'd been teasing Alice. Completely ignoring the men, Kathryn rushed into Alice's room. Alice was sitting on the floor by her bed, clutching a spoon.

Kathryn noticed the small chair where Alice's rabbit toy sat across from her bed against the wall. The mouth and stomach of the rabbit toy was covered in porridge and there was a bowl of porridge laid on the floor, spilt. Kathryn came over to Alice, who was looking very still and emotionless. Kathryn knelt down in front of Alice and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, are you alright? What happened?"

Then, most unexpected to Kathryn, Alice dropped the spoon, slid her arms around Kathryn's waist in a tight hug, and refused to let go.

"Alice, please let go. It's alright." She tried to pull Alice's arms away, but Alice kept a strong grip around the woman's waist.

At that moment, doctor Wilson entered the room, looking tired and very upset. "Kathryn, what's going on? What happened here?"

"I don't know, sir. Alice won't tell me, and I wasn't here. Ask the twins. They were in here feeding her. I know they're responsible for whatever happened," she told him.

"I'll be right back. Stay here with her. Let me know if she speaks at all." Wilson said.

Kathryn nodded, and Wilson turned away and left the room, demanding the two orderlies to follow him to his study. They did so without any complaining.

Kathryn felt a little more relief, knowing the orderlies were leaving and she let her hands go as far as rubbing Alice's back to give her some comfort. "It's alright, dear." she said in a softer voice. "I won't leave you.. but please let me lay you back down on the bed?"

Alice's hold on Kathryn loosened some and Kathryn slowly raised the girl up off the floor. Kathryn put her on the bed and Alice gave a soft whimper as the nurse forced the girl's arms from around her. Alice laid quiet, allowing Kathryn to check her pulse. Alice's eyes glanced at her toy every now and then, and Kathryn noticed this.

"Do you want your rabbit, dear?" Kathryn asked, wondering if this would help.

Alice didn't respond, so Kathryn left the bedside and retrieved the rabbit from the chair. She brought it over to the bed and use the blanket to wipe away some of the porridge off the toy's fur before she laid the toy beside Alice. Alice's expression became even more calm now that her rabbit was nearby.

"You know, Alice, it'll need to be cleaned.." Kathryn whispered with a small smile. "..but I can do that tonight while you're sleeping so it doesn't upset you -"

"Kathryn?"

She turned around as Wilson entered the room holding a large medical kit in one hand. He came over to Kathryn and set the kit box on the table beside Alice's bed. "How is she?"

"Well, Sir, her pulse is normal and she seems alright. Did the twins tell you what happened?"

"Yes, the younger brother did. He told me that while they were in here feeding her, they had grown tiresome of prying open her mouth and they made a game of feeding Alice's toy."

Kathryn nodded, now realizing why there was food all over the toy rabbit.

Wilson continued, "While they were doing this, they turned their backs to Alice and she attacked them. She used one of the spoons that they were using to feed her as a weapon.. she stabbed the older brother in his cheek with it and gave him a quite a gash. They fled before she could hurt them more."

Kathryn slowly shook her head in disappointment, not surprised to hear this, "Seems to me, they had this coming.." she whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes.. she doesn't like her toy messed with.."

"True.." Wilson agreed.

"I think we should get her more food, since most of it was wasted.." Kathryn told Wilson once they were finished checking her over.

"Yes.. Can you and another nurse handle feeding her?" Wilson asked.

"Of course, sir.."

"Alright then.. I'll have one of the kitchen staff bring you another bowl of porridge for her.." Wilson gathered up the medical kit and went out of the room, leaving Kathryn alone to wait.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Over Her - Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>The days passed on. Doctor Wilson checked on Alice every day. The orderlies weren't allowed in Alice's room after that, and Wilson made it clear to them that if such a thing happened again, both orderlies would be fired immediately.<p>

Doctor Wilson tried everything he could think of to get Alice to tell him her side of the attack, but nothing he did got a response. Kathryn failed to get Alice to speak also. On the day of December 6, Kathryn noticed a change in Alice, her mouth was now relaxed. This meant that Kathryn didn't have to pry Alice's mouth open to feed her. Kathryn was pleased by this and only hoped that this behavior continued.

Kathryn noticed that when it was time to feed Alice her medicine, Alice would part her lips some, allowing the nurses to pour the elixir into her mouth. Alice didn't seem to mind the elixir now. But unfortunately, that was the only change in Alice for the next few months, all of Kathryn's efforts to get Alice to speak failed. Kathryn gained a habit of walking out into the garden in the morning or late in the evening after the patients had been fed to think. Alice didn't make any sound until doctor Wilson tried an experiment of his own. At around 10:47 one night, he entered Alice's room.

She was laying on the bed, asleep. The doctor picked the toy rabbit up and left the room. He placed it in his top drawer of his desk. The next day, Dec 14, Alice stayed quiet all through breakfast and lunch time, then late that after noon, she went into a fit of screaming. Several nurses, Kathryn included, heard the screams coming from Alice's room and came to see what the fuss was about. When they entered the room, Alice hushed and never responded when they tried to ask her why she was screaming.

A few hours later, after they'd left her room, she went into another fit of screaming and this time, doctor Wilson was called. He told Kathryn and the others that he'd removed her toy from the room to see what reaction that would cause. Then, told them to just let Alice scream if she wanted, and that he was sure she was having fits because her toy was missing. She screamed most the next day, but hushed whenever a nurse entered to feed Alice her food or medicine, so Kathryn stayed with her for several hours that afternoon to quiet her down.

The next day, she quieted down completely. All through the rest of December, January, February, March and the beginning of April, Alice stayed in her silence. No pictures or spoken words came and Kathryn found herself wishing doctor Wilson hadn't taken Alice's toy away. Kathryn had gotten back into her habit of taking nightly walks out into the garden courtyard to clear her mind and think for a while.

On the night of April 9, Kathryn was outside again, refusing other nurse's encouragement for her to come inside and try to get some sleep. She politely turned them down several times. After they'd left, she took to sitting on a cold bench. She placed her back against the black iron fence behind her that separated the garden from another part of the hospital grounds. There were tall hedges on the other side of the fence that blocked her from the view of any one outside of the garden.

She sat there for about ten minutes, now completely depressed over her failed efforts, but that was useless, and it was only a moment later that a soft noise near her caught her attention. She snapped out of her misery and looked to the side of her where the noise had come from. She saw a pair of glowing, golden eyes gleaming at her from the shadows beneath the low hedge, then a deep voice whispered, "Hello, Kathryn.." The voice was male, and Kathryn was more intrigued by this than frightened, so she didn't moved away.

"Hello?" she replied, not sure if she was really hearing and seeing this. "Who.. who are you?" she whispered and the voice gave a small chuckle.

"Nothing to be afraid of. You really seem to care for our Alice." the creature whispered as it came out from beneath the hedge, allowing Kathryn to get a better view of it. It was a cat that was long, thin and it stood about two feet tall. In the light of the lamps, Kathryn could see that the fur was of light brown and had dark, unusual markings on it. The thing she found most curious about the creature's appearance is that it had a grin that stretched across its face. From its right ear hung a large, loop ear-ring. Kathryn recognized this feline as the same cat that Alice had drawn a while back.

Kathryn got the nerve to speak again. "Yes, I.. I do care for her. What's it to you?" she asked.

"Would you like to know what's really happening to her, Kathryn?" the cat whispered, coming closer to her.

"Yes.. I would.."

"Alright, I'll tell you. There's another world known as Wonderland. That's the world she goes to when she's not within the hospital walls.. and in -"

"That's not possible."

"Sure it is. You see, it's very simple. When Alice comes to Wonderland, her physical body stays in the hospital, but her mind and her soul leaves her physical form behind, which is why she appears emotionless, but in Wonderland, she is given her own body to exist in during her stay.. since she can't come to Wonderland in her physical body. Do you follow me so far?"

"I believe so. Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you have a heart for her.. and you want to know."

"Alright, let's say I believe you.. Why is she in Wonderland to begin with?" Kathryn asked.

"She's in Wonderland because she has a destiny there. She is the one meant to free us from an evil queen who rules over Wonderland at this very moment."

"But she can't. She's very weak and.."

"Here, she is weak.. but in Wonderland, she is perfectly capable of thinking on her own, she's very clever and sane, and her body is very strong.. Perfectly suited for battle."

Kathryn shook her head. "No. I'm finding this too hard to believe, cat."

"It's Cheshire cat.. Alice just calls me Cheshire.."

"Do you have any other proof?"

"Proof? Cheshire said in disbelief, "Am I not enough proof for you? You're sitting here talking to a cat.. who knows Alice.. that should be all the proof you need right there, lady."

"Alice did draw a picture of you, she must know you.."

"Yes, and I was there watching her draw it. I've watched quite a lot of your interactions with her."

Kathryn sighed. "I.. just don't know what to believe. I've been waiting for an answer, but this one is too impossible to.."

"I thought you might feel that way, that's why I brought you a little gift." Cheshire looked to the side of him where a mirror appeared, surprising her. It was five feet tall and three feet wide. It had a frame of silver with a design of leaves and vines all the way around the mirror, and it floated in air. This was nothing like what the nurse was expecting for a gift.

Cheshire cleared his throat. "Now, Kathryn, this is your mirror. You and I are the only creatures that can see it. Understand? No one else here can see it. This will be your window to look into Wonderland as you please."

Kathryn stood up and approached the mirror, feeling more like she'd be thrown into a dream. She certainly wasn't used to objects just appearing out of thin air before her. "So.. other worlds do exist?"

"Of course they do!" said the cat, sounding as if she'd insulted him. "You humans just try to tell yourself that other worlds aren't real because you can't find them."

Kathryn raised a hand toward the mirror, but the cat stopped her, "Don't touch it!"

She moved her hand away. "Why not?"

"I can't tell you why.. but just trust me, don't place any part of your body to the mirror's surface."

"How will I move it?"

"It will move to where ever you wish it to go by command of mind. Alice controls the weapons that she uses in Wonderland in the same way."

"Alice has weapons?"

"Indeed. They change size and activate when her mind commands them to do so."

"What should happen if someone tried to take these weapons from her?" Kathryn asked, kneeling down to hear the cat better.

"The hand of the enemy would pass through the weapon as if the weapon had no material form.. as if it were an illusion."

"Interesting.. and.. who gave her these weapons?"

"Wonderland itself."

A new thought came to Kathryn's mind, "Can Alice ever die there?"

"Yes, in a way. To be honest, she's died three times already.. but you see, every time she dies in Wonderland, she awakes back in the hospital in her physical body. Really, it's no different than if she was waking from a bad dream, understand?"

Kathryn nodded, following along.

The cat continued, "Alice sees dying as nothing more than being forced to take a short trip away from Wonderland, away from a dream. Then, when she returns to Wonderland, her body in that realm will be restored as if she ever had gotten killed or injured to begin with. She will pick up where she left off.. and continue on with the rest of her journey."

The cat's smile became one of great satisfaction. "Which is one reason why the wicked Queen of Hearts is so furious right now. Alice can't truly be killed, and the only way the Queen can stop Alice now is by capturing and imprisoning her somewhere in Wonderland.. but as clever as our little Alice is, she'd find a way to escape that. It won't hold her for long.."

Here, the cat's voice lowered, as if the Queen of Hearts herself may be listening, "..the Red Queen is destined to die, and she knows it, but all she can do is try to delay the coming death as long as she can.. and one way is by repeatedly killing Alice. Every time Alice dies, Alice's trip is delayed.. giving the Red Queen of Hearts more time.."

"Can you die.. Cheshire?"

"Yes, just as any creature.. but I'm very careful about where I go and who I interfere with." he smiled, "That's one reason why I'm here right now, I'm safer here than in Wonderland."

Kathryn looked to the mirror and just out of curiosity, silently commanded it to appear to the left some. The mirror moved just to where she wanted on its own. Kathryn was quiet surprised by this, not expecting the mirror to move at all. Then, focusing on the mirror again, she commanded it to show Alice to her. The mirror's reflection changed and showed Alice as she was in Wonderland.

She was laying against a thick stem of a very large mushroom, asleep. She was wearing a blue dress under a white apron. She had a deck of cards at her side. There were really tall blades of grass around her and a purple, towering flower nearby.

"She's taking a cat nap right now." the cat whispered.

"She looks better there.." Kathryn whispered, coming closer to get a better look at Alice. "Does she wear that dress all the time there?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, every time she arrives here. Fortunately, she really likes the dress, so she doesn't mind." he said, laying down on the cool grass to relax.

Another question came to Kathryn's mind. "Alice has a toy bunny.. and I tried to replace its eye.. but when I gave it to Alice, she began to cry.."

"Because of the white rabbit.."

"The white rabbit?"

"Yes, by following him is how she came to Wonderland in the first place and he was serving as her guide through Wonderland recently before he was killed, leaving her to follow her own path with only me.. and when you changed the toy rabbit to fix him, she became upset over the rabbit's death again and couldn't help but tell you in her own way."

"Why'd she tell me, and not some other nurse?"

"Because you were the only one in the room with her at the time.."

"Oh.." Kathryn gained a disappointed look in her eyes. "She cried until I removed the button from the rabbit's face.. Why?"

"She misses her family and the white rabbit. She feels guilty that she couldn't help her family and that the rabbit died trying to help her. She blames herself for all of it."

"Wilson has taken the rabbit from her.. and she screamed for several days after this."

"Yes, I know. The toy was the only thing in her life that the fire didn't take from her, so indeed, she protects it. She didn't want to lose her toy as it's the only thing she had left from her family and home."

"She blames herself? But the fire wasn't her fault." Kathryn whispered.

"Try telling her that." Cheshire stood up, suddenly seeming alarmed. "Kathryn, I hate to cut our conversation short, but she will awake soon and be expecting to see me."

"So, you're leaving?"

"Yes.. and the other nurses are right, you should get some rest. You need it."

Without another word, the cat vanished before her eyes. Kathryn got up and turned away, then noticed a young nurse with blond hair, named Sarah, coming up the path, Kathryn knew she was searching for her. Kathryn got the idea that Cheshire sensed this nurse was coming, that's why he left in a hurry.

"There you are.." Sarah said with a smile as she walked over to Kathryn. "Wilson is insisting that you come in and eat. You haven't had dinner yet and we know it. Wilson says you're loosing enough weight as it is and he's starting to worry about you."

"Yes, I know. Alright."

"So, who were you talking to when I came out here?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"No one. Just myself." Kathryn replied, guessing that the cat was invisible to Sarah's sight, and the mirror was, or else Sarah would've already questioned her about it.

"In all my time of knowing you here, you never seemed the type to talk to yourself.." Sarah said, giving Kathryn a concerned look.

"I'm fine. Are you suggesting that I can't talk to myself from time to time?" she asked, turning her eyes to the mirror with a small smile.

"Well.. yes, you can, but I've never known you to do it."

"You worry to much, Sarah. I'm fine, really. I don't need everyone beginning to worry about my sanity just because I spent a few moments talking to myself." she gave a sigh, "Alright, lets go inside.. and I'll find something to eat so you all will stop worrying.."

Sarah nodded and walked beside Kathryn up the stone walkway. Kathryn just happened to glance back at the mirror, which was still showing Alice sleeping. A pair of gleaming, golden eyes appeared out of the darkness beside the mirror, then a bright smile appeared under them. Kathryn got the idea that the mysterious cat had been there all along.

The grin and eyes remained there until Kathryn and Sarah reached the door, then, as Kathryn was opening up the door for Sarah to go inside, she caught sight of the eyes and grin vanishing, certain that the cat really did leave this time.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

After Kathryn had finished her dinner, she moved the mirror into Alice's room and set it by the wall across from the window. It seemed fitting the that mirror should be here. Alice lay sleeping in Wonderland, while her eyes here in the hospital remained open, staring up at the ceiling. Alice had already been bathed and fed, so there was really no reason for Kathryn to be in here. She made a mental note to check up on Alice in the morning, and see if she was awake in Wonderland also.

Kathryn returned to the nurse's station and took one of the six beds that were in the other half of the station. The beds were there in case any of the nurses had decided to spend the night in the hospital. Kathryn retrieved her sketch pad and pencils from her personal cabinet and went to the bed. She took a seat and leaned back against the wall.

She placed the sketch pad in her lap, turning to a blank piece of paper. She began to make a drawing of Alice in her blue dress and white apron, asleep against the mushroom. Once Kathryn was satisfied with the sketch, she titled it, "Alice in Wonderland - Drawn on April 9, 1874".

She placed the picture in her folder and returned it to her cabinet. She got something to drink and headed off to bed for the night. She awoke at around 3:20 that morning. Kathryn slowly looked around the room, realizing that she was the only nurse there. Everyone else must've gone home. She turned over, so she wasn't facing the wall and was immediately startled. There was a pair of glowing, golden eyes staring at her from over top the side of the bed, right in front of her own face. She gave a small sigh of relief when she realized it was only Cheshire, and the only part of him that was visible was from his nose and up, the rest of him was hidden behind the side of the bed.

"What?" Kathryn whispered more harshly than intended. "Is something wrong?"

A soft purring sound came before he spoke, "There's nothing wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I liked the picture of Alice you did. You're quite an artist yourself."

"Thanks.. You woke me up to tell me this?"

"I did no such thing.. You woke up on your own.."

Kathryn gave him an irritated look, knowing he was right.

"What's wrong?" The cat asked, sensing her annoyance.

"Nothing.. It's just that when I awake this early in the mornings, I have trouble getting back to sleep." she said, aggravated. "Maybe I should try some sleeping medicine like Wilson suggested."

"You know, warm milk always helps.." Cheshire said, his eyes held an amused look.

"I'll remember that.. Now, if you have nothing important to tell me, may I try to go to sleep now? I have to wake up early tomorrow.." Kathryn whispered, turning her face away from the cat's eyes.

"You did wake up early. I'll see you in the morning. then.." With that, he vanished, leaving Kathryn alone to sleep for the night.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

When Kathryn entered Alice's room in the morning, she found Sarah with Alice. There was a plate of food on the table beside bed, there was a bottle of medicine beside the plate. Sarah was spooning Alice's breakfast into Alice's opened mouth. The mirror still showed Alice asleep in Wonderland, Cheshire was curled up beside her, asleep.

Sarah left, not trusting Alice. So, Kathryn took over feeding Alice. Kathryn began spooning food into Alice's mouth until Alice pressed her lips together and turned her mouth away. She did this as a way of saying that she'd had enough to eat.

Then, Kathryn gave Alice her medicine. Just as Kathryn was about to turn away, done with feeding Alice, Alice gained a hint of alarm in her eyes, then calm again. Kathryn grew worried over this and looked to the mirror to see if anything was happening.

To her surprise, Wonderland Alice was on her feet, running away through tall mushrooms and flowers. Several flying insects were chasing her, dropping circular objects to the ground, trying to hit her with them. The objects exploded once they touched the ground. Kathryn came close to the mirror to get a better view. These object were nothing more than acorns, explosive ones. Alice ran harder, dodging them until a pink flower towered up in front of her. She stopped and retrieved a long, glowing weapon that appeared to be made of sea-green ice and pointed it at the hissing flower.

A mist of white and sea-green color erupted from the weapon's tip, spraying over the flower and soon, the plant was frozen in sea-green colored ice.. which looked rather beautiful. Once Alice was finished with her attack, she began to flee away again, the insects were still after her. She ran til she found a large hole in the ground and jumped into it. The hole lead to an underground tunnel. Once Alice was inside, she skidded to a stop and leaned against the tunnel wall, resting some.

Alice gave a smile, knowing that the insects couldn't reach her here and it was strange to Kathryn to see so much emotion and life in Alice's face, as if Wonderland had brought her to life. It was certainly a pleasant changed from the emotionless look Alice always had. She watched Alice place a hand to her chest, as if trying to calm her pounding heart. Kathryn was beginning to get the idea that Alice was only about four inches tall and that Wonderland was some sort of realm full of actual magic.. a realm where almost anything was possible.

Alice moved away from the wall and traveled through the dark, quiet tunnel until she found a piece of ground that slanted some, then she laid down on the ground, the ground's slant giving her head some comfortable support. Alice closed her eyes and moments later, she was in a deep sleep, this time with the ice weapon at her side. Kathryn stepped away from the mirror, trying to remind herself that there was no reason to fear for Alice's safety in that realm. She returned to Alice's bedside.

Alice remained quiet for the next few days. Occasionally, Kathryn checked up on Wonderland Alice, sometimes she was awake and continuing on her journey, other times she was asleep. Kathryn didn't feel the need to watch the mirror all the time, she couldn't anyways because of her schedule and sleeping, but she couldn't help but feel a little better now that she knew what Alice was dreaming about. She never mentioned a word of this to anyone. She had the sort of idea that Cheshire wished for this to remain a secret.

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors I missed. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Over Her - Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>Over the days that followed, Kathryn checked on Alice's progress in Wonderland. Alice was sometimes awake in Wonderland, roaming through the garden.. or sometimes she was here in the hospital while her body laid sleeping in Wonderland. She was heard whispering to herself from time to time.. but whenever anyone entered the room, she hushed. And she never once asked for her toy rabbit back. Kathryn guessed that Alice must've thought her stuffed toy had been thrown away.<p>

It was the evening of April 17 now. Kathryn had been told about the white rabbit's death and how upset it made Alice and maybe.. the loss of her toy rabbit was the reason why she'd grown so quiet and refused to speak. Perhaps this toy held a key that would help Alice. Kathryn made up her mind about what she wanted to do and met Wilson in his study.

"Sir?" Kathryn whispered as she stood by the opened door. Wilson was sitting at his desk, looking through the case book of another patient. He looked up when she spoke, "Yes, Kathryn?"

"I was just wondering about Alice's toy -"

"It's here in my drawer, safe.. along with the button eye.."

"Yes, I know.. I was just wondering if - well, since you've now seen what taking the toy away would do to her. I want to stitch the eye back on and try returning it to her. Just to see if this helps her."

Wilson sat back in his chair, a rather serious look on his face. "Do you? Honestly, taking the rabbit away didn't help like I'd hoped. If anything, it made her worse."

"I want to try. Sir, please, let me do this." Kathryn said. She was so intent on this act because she knew about Alice's rabbit friend in Wonderland. She was hoping that by returning Alice the rabbit toy, it would help her to better cope with the loss, seeing as how Alice seemed to think of her toy as her friend.. maybe it was her only friend in her mind.

Wilson spoke again, "I just don't want to make her condition worse. I was thinking that perhaps the rabbit was one of the reasons why she stayed so silent. It reminded her of home.. but when I took it away.." He sat there for a few moments, thinking, then finally he reached for the drawer and pulled it open. He took out a tan bag and handed it to Kathryn. "I'm trusting you with this." he told her.

She took the bag and looked inside, she found the white rabbit toy and a smaller, clear bag that contained the rabbit's button eye. "Thank you , Sir." she whispered

"Let me know if she grows upset again." Wilson asked.

"I will, sir." Kathryn said and left the doctor alone.

She went to the nurse's station and got the thread and needle from the items cabinet, then made her way to the sofa. She sat there for a bit, resewing the toy's missing eye back to its face. Once Kathryn was finished, she put the thread and needle away and left for Alice's room. Alice laid awake in bed and didn't turn her face to Kathryn when she entered the room. Kathryn approached Alice's bed and tucked the toy rabbit under the blanket at Alice's side. Alice made no notice of this.

Upon Kathryn's turning to leave, she took a quick glance at the mirror and saw Alice laying on the floor of some sort of circular shaped room with walls made of stone. The floor had a large chessboard pattern that was made up of grey and white squares. There was some sort of red object floating nearby that gave off a lavender glow. Alice had her ice wand and the sleeping Cheshire at her side.

"Sleeping again." Kathryn whispered, and the cat's ear gave a twitch, as if he had heard her speak, but he didn't open his eyes. Kathryn turned away and gave the toy rabbit and Alice one last look before leaving the room for the evening.

The next morning, Kathryn took breakfast and medicine to Alice's room. When Kathryn came close to Alice's bed, she saw that Alice had her arms wrapped around the toy and the missing eye was still attached to its face. Alice blinked several times before noticing that Kathryn was in the room with her, then making slow movements, she reached over to the side of her and took a drawing from her desk. She held out her hand to Kathryn, who took the drawing, then Alice laid her arm around the toy again.

The morning's light was just bright enough for Kathryn to see the details of Alice's new sketch. It was a drawing of a tall white rabbit. He was posed as if he were running over a metal floor, with three tall clocks in the background, and the rabbit was dressed in a dark top-hat and a long-tailed coat. He also had white cuffs around his ankles and wore black gloves. The rabbit was clutching a pocket watch. Kathryn was sure that this was the white rabbit that Alice had been traveling with.

"Is this picture for me?"

Alice gave a nod.

"Do you want me to give this to doctor Wilson?" Kathryn asked.

Alice shook her head.

"Then.. I guess I'm keeping this one." Kathryn sat the paper down on the desk, then moved Alice's breakfast cart closer to the bed. "Are you ready to eat this morning?"

Alice gave her another nod and parted her lips. Kathryn began spooning the food into Alice's mouth, then giving her the medicine. Alice gave a hint of disgust.

"I'm sorry, dear.. I know the medicine doesn't taste good, but if you don't take this willing for me, then the doctor will force you to take it or give you a shot, and we both know you don't want that."

Alice shook her head and Kathryn put the empty medicine bottle away, then she brought Alice's apple juice cup to Alice's lips. Alice took the cup and drank, cleansing her mouth of the medicines' awful taste. Kathryn kept a good grip on the cup so that Alice didn't spill it. Once the cup was empty, Kathryn set it back down. "Now, Alice, I'm going to leave you now, but I'll be back in a hour to check up on you."

Alice nodded and Kathryn took the cart out of the room, along with her picture of the rabbit. She did show the picture of the rabbit to Wilson, and he was quite surprised by this act. He'd asked Kathryn to allow him to ask a very talented and professional artist he knew of to make a copy of Alice's picture for him, knowing that Alice had given it to Kathryn to keep. Kathryn agreed.

Wilson returned the picture to Kathryn a day later, now having his own copy of this art for his folder where he kept Alice's drawings. Kathryn placed Alice's sketch in her own folder with her own picture that she'd drawn of Alice. Alice had fallen back into her silence again, and she slept in Wonderland for days, as if she wanted to be neither in the hospital or Wonderland. Kathryn was forced to wait again, but at least Alice still ate willingly. Every once in a while, she'd hear Alice whispering to herself.

Twelve days later, on May 4, Kathryn's curiosity got the best of her. She'd heeded the cat's warning well about not touching the mirror, but he never told her why. Yet, then again, she'd never asked. Alice laid asleep in her bed, it was around 1:00 am, and Kathryn was having trouble sleeping again, so she made her way to Alice's room to check up on her. Alice was laying in her bed with her eyes open, but her form in Wonderland was still sleeping in the same chess room, the ice wand beside her, only the cat was gone. Kathryn approached the mirror, wondering what would happen if she touched it.

Having made up her mind, she brought the tips of her fingers to the cold surface of the mirror. She placed her hand more firmly to the surface and, to her shock, the environment around her changed to a different, very large room. She snatched her hand away, but it was too late. She found herself facing a mirror that had a different frame and found that her reflection was quite different as well. She was now wearing a floor length, dark maroon coat that fit tight around the waist and a white, high collar shirt under the coat. She was now in black pants and shoes as well.

She barely had time to take all this in before a figure moved up behind her and struck her in the head. She gasped as her vision went slightly dark, and the next thing she knew, she was laying on the floor, trying to get herself to recover from the pain. She felt a strong hand take hold of her right arm, another pair of hands take hold of her other arm, and they began dragging her across the floor. After a few moments, the hands released her. She relaxed, and opened her eyes to find herself before a tall, wicked looking throne with a woman seated in it.

The stone walls of the room were a pink color, due to the red hue of the light. The floor was covered in a heart pattern and a long red carpet stretched all the way through the middle of the room. The mirror was on the left side of the room. It was now showing Alice's hospital room in it. Kathryn looked to the sides of her and saw creatures that were cards, but had heads and limbs. They carried long spears.

Kathryn turned her eyes to the woman who stood up. She had long black hair down to her hips, and wore a tight, red and purple dress, with a long, red cloak. A large red heart was on the chest of her dress and a tall, golden crown sat atop her head. Her face was very white, but her lips were red and her cheeks had a rose pink color to them. Her face was very beautiful, but very proud and cruel, and she held a wicked sparkle in her blue eyes. She was clearly a queen.

The Queen came close to Kathryn, giving the card creatures a nod. Kathryn felt the two cards grab hold of her arms and force her to her knees. She tried her best to fight off the dizziness that came now and again. Then, Kathryn finally found her voice. "You.. You're her, aren't you? The Red Queen of Hearts?"

A smile Queen's lips after the question. "Indeed I am.. Very good guess, Kathryn." she said.

"You know my name?"

"Of course. I've learned quite a lot about you and Alice since the cat gave you that mirror. Clever creature, he is. It allowed me to bring you here. A Wonderland mirror can serve as a portal.. if one has the knowledge of how to use it."

"What do you want with me?" she asked, sinking a little bit lower to the floor, not feeling well.

"I know all that the Cheshire has told you, and I want you to do me a favor to ensure my victory over Alice."

"Like what?" she asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

"You see, Kathryn, you seem like a reasonable woman. You know very well that I can't kill Alice here. She's not even here, and of course, she'll just return later, but if I had her true body delivered to me, things might be different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want you to return to your own world and bring me Alice's true body by way of the mirror's portal. If I kill her in that form, then she'll die, and I'll be rid of her, then I may-"

"I won't." Kathryn said.

"Pardon?" the Red Queen asked, placing a white hand on her hip.

"I said I won't do it."

"Oh, yes you will. Or I'll have your head. You either bring me Alice and I'll spare you, or refuse and be killed."

"I'll never hand her over to you. It's your destiny to be killed by her. I know that much." Kathryn stopped in mid sentence as a card raised his spear toward her throat, but he paused when the Red Queen raised her hand with a stern look toward him. He saw it as a warning and lowered his spear.

The Queen's expression calmed some. "Why do you care for her so much? She doesn't care for you in return and never has. She hates you, the doctor, and that hospital prison you have lock her up in. She'd have a much greater peace of mind if she were dead. She'd be with her family again."

"We're only trying to help, and she knows this."

"All your help will be in vain, I'm afraid. You're wasting your time. Now, do we have a deal, Kathryn? Give Alice to me, and I spare you so that you may return to your own parents and siblings."

"I won't give her to you. It doesn't matter what you say. The cat would never forgive me if I did such a thing."

"The cat is working for me, you fool! He gave you the mirror as a way to serve me. He wants Alice out of the way as much as I do.." she said, a hint of red color showing in her face now, signaling that she was growing angry.

Kathryn slowly shook her head, "That's not true."

"Sure it is."

"No, it's not. I don't care what you tell me, I won't betray her, and you won't make me."

The Queen clinched her fists, clearly infuriated, then came before Kathryn and slapped her hard across the face, hoping to force fear into her. Kathryn winced, but immediately forced herself to recover from the stunning slap. The Red Queen glared at her for a moment, then walked to her throne and raised a hand. Her eyes were icy. "So, you won't agree to help me, then?"

"No.." Kathryn said.

A bright glow appeared around the Queen's hand. "Last chance to change your mind, Kathryn. Will you help me?"

"I said no!" Kathryn nearly yelled.

"Very well, then die.."

Kathryn closed her eyes tight, then felt something grab hold of her arm in a hard pinch, then her head felt another sudden, strong dizzy spell. She heard a gasp from the Red Queen, then her furious shout of "No!"

The cards grip vanished and Kathryn collapsed to the floor, the back of her head hitting it hard. She gave a gasp of pain and forced her eyes open as the only pinching grip on her arm now was released. Her eyes came into focus and she found herself staring up at a grey ceiling. She looked to her side to find the yellow eyes of the Cheshire cat staring back at her, with that familiar grin still spread across his face.

"Hello." she whispered, placing a hand to the back of her head to rub the pain away some.

He blinked, "Hello.. It seems that curiosity almost killed the cat."

"How'd you know I was here, cat?" Kathryn asked, sitting up and taking notice that she was in a small room in the white and black chess realm. There was a grey, wooden platform on one side of the room that looked as if it was built to raise up to a higher opening that lead to a walkway.

"The White Queen sent me a little message that you'd done just what I didn't want you to."

"Who's the White Queen?"

"She is the true ruler of Wonderland. A very good Queen indeed."

"Oh.. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I wish you would've told me what would happen."

"Why? You would've tried it anyway, not believing me. You'd make a wonderful cat yourself, as curious as you are."

She sat up, a new thought coming to mind, "Are you really working for the Red Queen, cat?" she asked, glaring at him.

"No, certainly not for a creature who doesn't deserve to call herself our Queen. She only told you that to try and turn you against me. She knows well that I'm on Alice's side and always will be. I care for Alice as you do, and I want to help her in her task to heal herself."

"Can the Red Queen truly kill Alice if I were dead?"

"No. The only way Alice can enter into Wonderland in her physical form is by you bringing her through the mirror into Wonderland yourself, and the Red Queen knows it. She can't hurt Alice while Alice is in the hospital.. No creatures - or the Queen - can come though that mirror I gave you. Alice is safe."

"And if Alice touches the mirror?"

"She can't. Only you can."

Kathryn's attention was turned away from him when the sound of soft footsteps caught her ear. She barely had time to turn in the direction when Alice came into Kathryn's view and knelt down beside her, a worried look on her colored face.

"Alice," Kathryn whispered and moved her arms around the tiny girl's shoulders to pull her into a tight hug. Alice smiled and returned the hug.

"I was very worried when Cheshire told me you were in the Red Queen's throne room." Alice said, trying not to look upset.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I had no idea that something like this would come of touching the mirror." Kathryn whispered.

"Well, perhaps next time the cat gives you a warning, you'll listen to him?" she said, worried.

"Yes.. I will." Kathryn said with a smile, kind of feeling like she were being scolded by little Alice. "I sort of wish I could stay here with you, though."

"No, it's not safe for you at all."

Cheshire spoke up, "I hate to cut your meeting short, Alice, but the longer Kathryn's here, the longer she's in danger. She needs to leave as soon as possible."

"Alright," Alice said.

"Thank you for saving me, Cheshire." she whispered, giving him a small smile.

His grin widened, "Any time. Besides, Alice would've killed me if I'd let you die, knowing well that I had the chance.. and ability.. to save you."

"Yes, I probably would have." Alice said, her expression becoming serious.

"Can I ask you something?" Kathryn whispered, turning to Alice.

"Sure," Alice said.

"What are these glowing objects I see floating everywhere?"

Before Alice could answer, the cat spoke up, "You two excuse me.. I'll be right back.." then vanished immediately.

Alice pardoned him with a nod, then turned her attention back to Kathryn, "The objects are called Meta Essence.." she said, "They're the life force of Wonderland. I can use them to increase my weapon's strengths. They're very useful."

"I see." Kathryn whispered, looking rather disappointed now.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, loosening her grip in the hug some.

"It's just that.. I really do want to stay here with you, where you're alive, but the cat's right.. I would be in danger here, and I can't abandon my work in the hospital. Wilson may fire me if I were to up and vanish suddenly without a word to anyone." Kathryn said, seeming to have made up her mind about where she needed to be.

"And I need your help in the hospital." Alice said, "I rather you be there than here. I know you'll be safe there, and I trust you. You protect me." Alice smiled, "And thanks for returning my little rabbit to me. I missed him."

"That's another thing." Kathryn said, "Why did you cry over him."

"Because he perished and I miss him, and my family."

Kathryn gave a sad nod. "I thought so."

Alice nodded, glad to be answering Kathryn's questions and concerns now.

Kathryn whispered. "Alice, we can't help you if you won't open up and talk to us. Wilson has no real idea how to help you, and neither do I. All our efforts are mostly a waste."

"No they're not.. I'm still alive."

"Well, yes.."

"I'm just not ready to tell Doctor Wilson yet, but I will." The she frowned, "And please don't let anyone take my rabbit toy again.. I get bored in the room without him."

Kathryn nodded, the another question came to mind. "How did the toy lose its eye?"

"I was visiting the children's room in the hospital that I was at before coming to Rutledge and one of the stupid, older children wanted my rabbit for herself. She tried to take it from me, but my grip on the rabbit was so tight that when she attempted to snatched him away from me by his face, she tore the eye off. Then, I stood up and hit her across the face. She fell on the floor, crying. From that moment on, I wasn't allowed around the other children. The doctors didn't give me the button back for my rabbit."

"Lovely story.." the Cheshire's voice broke in, startling the two girls, "Alright, it's time to go, Kathryn."

Alice and Kathryn broke apart from their hug as a mirror appeared behind Cheshire. Its frame was decorated with vines of silver and it showed Alice's hospital room in its surface. There was a five inch tall bottle at Cheshire's feet that had a tag tied to its neck that read, "Drink Me". He picked the bottle up in his claws and held it out to Kathryn. "Here.. drink this now."

"What is it?" Kathryn ask as she took up the bottle, her and Alice standing up at last.

"It's extra protection.. A gift for you from the White Queen. She said you may only keep your mirror if you drink this." Cheshire told her.

"Alright," Kathryn whispered and opened the bottle. She began to drink the light pink liquid within and found it to be surprisingly warm, pleasant tasting. As soon as she finished the last drop, a warming sensation went through her entire body.

"That's that," the cat said, "Now follow me."

Before Kathryn did this, she turned back to Alice, "You are going to kill the Red Queen, aren't you?"

"That's what they say I'm here for. Caterpillar told me that is what needs to be done, and everyone is calling me the "Champion", destined to come and save them. I'm sure you get the idea."

"Do you believe that?"

"No, but they do. For some reason, they feel they need me. So, I'm making myself stay and fight for their sake and comfort." Alice said, "And one more thing, Kathryn."

"Yes?"

"If I don't speak to you in the hospital, please don't take it the wrong way. I have my reasons. As I've said, I'll talk when I feel the time is right. Until then, you'll have the mirror to keep up with my travels here in Wonderland. There's always Cheshire, too. He can come and speak with you if you have anything to talk about. Alright?"

"Alright. I'll remember that." Kathryn whispered, "And another thing I want to ask you, Alice. When you're in the hospital, in that trance state, what are you feeling?"

"Empty, but I am getting better. That is when I'm in the hospital, and not here in Wonderland. When I'm in Wonderland, my body is lifeless in the hospital because my mind isn't there to see or feel anything. I'm completely unaware of what is happening in the hospital while I'm here, but just continue to help me, and I will heal."

"I hope so."

"Kathryn?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"Where will I go after I heal in the hospital? Where will I live? I have no one to take care of me, no home -"

"Alice, you have two aunts and an uncle, and all three love you very much. Wilson has already spoken to them and they say they'll be happy to have you come stay with them when you're healed."

"I think I stayed with one of my aunts, after my family perished, and when I started to get really sad and wouldn't get up out of bed, she put me in the hospital to be helped."

Cheshire broke in loudly, "Again, I say, the longer she's here, the greater danger she's in, Alice!"

Alice nodded, "He's right, you should leave." Alice whispered, knowing well that Kathryn didn't want to. "Don't worry, I'll talk to you soon. Alright?"

"Alright."

"And don't worry about me here, I'll be fine."

"I know. Good luck."

"Thanks." Alice said with a small smile.

Kathryn then turned away from her and watched Cheshire step away through the mirror, motioning for her to follow. She glanced back at Alice, then took her turn to walk through the mirror. To her surprise, she didn't feel a thing as she did so, only her clothing changed back to her nurse uniform. It was no different than walking through a doorway into a cold room. She found herself back in the dark hospital with the Cheshire, it was still early in the morning.

Sun light was streaming through the window, brightening up the room very well, allowing Kathryn to see Alice and the cat's figures very well. She turned back to the mirror to see Alice taking a seat beside the wall near the platform, watching them in mirror that was standing before her.

"Now," the Cheshire whispered, getting Kathryn's attention, "that potion the White Queen gave you will allow you to be unable to touch this mirror again so you'll be protected and won't travel through it anymore."

"How did the Red Queen know?"

"Because she's been watching you and Alice in the hospital through her own magic mirror. The White Queen and I discovered that she enchanted her own mirror to combined with yours, and she did this so that her mirror's portal would pull you into her realm where her mirror sat if you ever placed a hand on your own mirror. It's easily done. Yet, the White Queen has ways of protection against that."

"Why didn't she stop this before it happened?"

"Because she never thought you'd disobey me and she wasn't aware of what the Red Queen had done until it was too late. When you passed through the mirror, she sensed it, and came to me to ask me to help you. Thankfully."

"I see.." Kathryn said as she took a step closer to her mirror and tried to place a hand to it, but her finger tips never met the surface, they merely passed through it as if the mirror was just an illusion., then her fingers met the wall behind the mirror. Then, she placed her hand back at her side.

"See?" the Cheshire said, a happy note to his voice, "She can't pull you through it now, and she's not happy about this one tiny bit." he gave a big, pleased smile. "Now I'll leave you before some one happens to see me. You take care of Alice."

"Trust me, I will." she said, watching Alice in the chess realm closing her eyes to sleep again.

"And tell none of this to anyone."

"I promise I won't tell." Kathryn assured him with a smile.

"Good."

The cat then vanished from her sight. Kathryn walked over to Alice's bed to check on her. Alice's eyes were closed, but she was whispering, Kathryn smiled and left Alice's room.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

Alice remained quiet in the hospital for days afterward, yet in Wonderland, she continued her traveling through the white chess realms. She barely spoke a word to Kathryn, but Kathryn made sure Alice was well taken care of while she waited for Alice to come around.

Alice did produce one picture. It was of a lovely woman with long, white hair and she was wearing a white gown and a silver crown upon her head. She was standing at the top of a staircase that seemed to be in the chess realm and three white chess pieces were bowing before her. Kathryn assumed that this lady must be the White Queen, but Alice never spoke to Kathryn about the lady when she was asked.

It wasn't until the morning of June 1 that Alice finally spoke again. Kathryn had walked into Alice's room to check on her and found Alice sitting up on the bed, looking more alive than usual and stroking the soft ear of her toy rabbit.

"Good morning, Alice."

"Kathryn?" Alice whispered, turning her face towards the nurse. "I'm ready to tell."

"To tell what?" Kathryn asked, coming closer to Alice.

"I'm ready to tell doctor Wilson about Wonderland."

"Are you then?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to speak with him alone or may I listen?"

"Of course you can listen," Alice said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll get your breakfast and call Doctor Wilson to your room."

Alice nodded and watched Kathryn leave. Alice didn't have long to wait before doctor Wilson entered her room with a clip board and pen, he was followed by Kathryn who had Alice's breakfast on a cart. She wheeled the cart into the room as Wilson to a seat in the chair near alice's bed.

"Alice?" Wilson cleared his throat, "You wanted to see me."

She smiled, then spoke, "There's a peculiar world I visit, doctor, in my dreams. It's called Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" Wilson repeated.

"Yes.."

"Do you go there often?"

"Yes.."

Alice's awareness seemed to fade for a moment, then she whispered, "In this world, sweet potions make you small. Cakes make you tall. I enjoy the taste of glowing mushrooms. A Cheshire cat's smile is the moon at night. Books float and animals speak, and I have a mission to complete."

"It sounds interesting." Kathryn whispered, having never heard of these creatures or magic objects of Wonderland before. Being told all this felt just as new to her as it was to Wilson.

"What mission do you have?" the doctor asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Sir, but when I do, I'll say."

Wilson nodded, "Active imagination." He made some notes on his clipboard paper. "Anything else?"

"No, Sir. Just that." Alice glanced at the cart, looking eager for her breakfast.

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes."

Doctor Wilson smiled and let Kathryn move the cart close to Alice, then start helping her to eat and drink. Wilson observed this, making other notes. "Well, that's a start. I'm needed somewhere right now, I'll see you soon, Alice." He left the room, looking satisfied.

Alice spoke again once her food was swallowed down. "I spoke to the White King of the chess realm recently. He wants me to save his current Queen. She's been captured."

"Is that so?"

Alice nodded.

"Are you going to save her?"

"Yes. He says that saving her will help him and I. They need her to win their own war against the Red pieces."

"I see. Is this the White Queen that Cheshire spoke of?"

"No. There were other queens after her, but she is the very first White Queen and she is ruler above them all."

Kathryn spooned more food from the plate, then paused to look at Alice. "You know, Alice, if you feel well enough to speak so decently, you should be able to do this yourself."

Alice smiled as Kathryn held the spoon out to her, she then slid the plate of food closer to Alice. "Come on. I know you can do this." she said, her voice full of encouragement.

Alice nodded and took the spoon in her hand. She scooped up some food, then brought the food into her mouth. Once she'd chewed and swallowed her food, she cleared her throat and asked, "But what about the times I'm not here?"

"I'll feed you. I've been doing that for you for years." Kathryn said with a smile, "but you're here now. You can start feeding yourself now."

Alice nodded and began to spoon the rest of her breakfast into her mouth. Once most of her food was gone, she set the spoon on the plate and reach both hands over the cart. She took cup, brought it to her lips, and drank. Then, she placed it back on the cart once she was finished.

"Very good." Kathryn whispered, "Now, I'm not going to let Wilson know of this until you're stable enough to eat on your own for sure. Alright?"

"Won't you get into hot water with him for keeping secrets about me like this?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I would, but I don't want to get his hopes up about your condition. Just in case you decide to shut yourself away from us again."

Alice nodded.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

Later that day, Kathryn got Alice to eat her lunch and dinner mostly on her own. Alice made no fuss about it, much to Kathryn's relief. The next day, Alice spoke a little more to Wilson about Wonderland. She told him all about the strange creatures that fill her world. He was over all surprised to hear all about her dream world, he never imagined her capable to dream up such creatures and realms.

Over the next few days, Alice's mind had left the hospital from time to time, so Kathryn had to resort to feeding Alice herself. Occasionally, Alice would request to see Wilson and speak a little more to him about Wonderland, leading him to suspect that the medication was at its proper dosage by now.

Kathryn had also noticed that Alice's trip through Wonderland had taken her to a chess realm that was red and white themed. The castles were gray, but the bridges and walkways were made of red wood planks. The fountains and pools looked like red ink. Alice made her travels through it, battling red chess pieces every now and then that fought to stop her for the Red Queen.

During the afternoon of June 8, Wilson sat in Alice's room and listened to her as she told him about her trip through the white chess realms to save the white chess pieces. He listened, not entirely sure what to make of her dream world she'd created. She seemed quite civil most the time. Kathryn kept an eye on the mirror. Alice had completed her mission in the chess realm and was soon in a maze of mirrors within a week. In addition, Wilson was curious to see what she'd do, having no pencils to produce any art with, as she did like to draw quite a bit.

The next morning when he spoke with Alice again, she merely said, "Mange ridden to the core, he leads me through the fray. With the toss of a Jackbomb, I clear abominations from our way.."

Wilson realized that without pencils to express her creativity on paper, she began to recite poetry to please herself. He wrote down the poem on his clipboard paper as she spoke it out loud, and he asked her to describe to him a Jackbomb. She said that she would if he returned her pencils to her, he agreed, impressed by her cleverness. That evening, she gave Kathryn a picture to give to him. The picture was of a Jack In The Box jester that was clearly explosive. Alice told Kathryn that it was the Jackbomb that Wilson wanted her to describe to him yesterday.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

During the late afternoon of June 28, a strong storm had made its way over the hospital, pounding it rather hard. This wasn't unusual for this time of year, but it got through to Alice a bit. The time was around 10:30 pm. Kathryn had just finished with her own dinner and was just about to lay down for the night to sleep when one of the nurses came to her bed she'd chosen and woke her.

"Kathryn?"

"Mmmm? Yes?" Kathryn whispered, rubbing her eyes to try and focus.

"It's Alice.. she wants to speak to you right now.."

Kathryn immediately got up, rather happy about this news, since Alice hadn't spoken to her in days. She slipped on her shoes, then walked quickly to Alice's room and opened the door. Lightening flashed, and Kathryn could just barely see Alice laying in her bed for a split second before the light faded, sending the room into darkness again. "Alice?" she whispered, coming further into the room.

"Yes?" Alice whispered.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did.. Alone.."

Kathryn closed the door and came to sit on the bed beside Alice and her toy. "Well, dear? What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I want you to stay here with me."

"You do?"

"Yes. Lay here with me?"

Kathryn began feeling uncomfortable. "Dear, I don't think that's a good idea. Nurses are not allowed to -"

"Please?" Alice asked, raising her head up a little.

"Well, I'll stay with you until the storm is over. Alright?" Kathryn whispered.

"Alright." Alice moved over some and Kathryn sat closer beside her in silence for a moment. The rain was tapping against the window rather loud and lightening would light up the room every few moments.

"Lay down. There's plenty of room." Alice whispered, moving her rabbit toy to the other side of her.

Kathryn slipped of her shoes and laid down beside Alice, placing her head comfortably on the pillow. Then she laid there in silence, watching the storm against the window across from her.

"The Caterpillar says I need to embrace that truth and grow up. I don't think I'm strong enough to embrace it. I hate to think of it. I don't want to face it anymore, but the wicked creatures of Wonderland keep flinging it back at me."

"Those loyal to the Red Queen know your destiny, and I think they're trying to break you down and make you leave Wonderland as a way to protect their Red Queen from her destruction." Kathryn whispered, moving a little closer to Alice to hear her better over the loud rain. "I think overcoming the Queen and those who serve her might help you. Cheshire believes that as well. You're very strong willed. I know you can do this."

"Destroying her won't bring my family back, they're gone forever."

"Yes, I know this." Kathryn whispered.

"Saving Wonderland won't help -"

"How do you know that? You'll be saving your friends. Don't you think you're family would be proud of you for saving their world? Honestly, Alice, I don't want to see Wonderland destroyed by the Red Queen. I want you to save it. I know many other creatures in Wonderland do as well."

Alice didn't look convinced.

Kathryn continued, "Are you really going to allow all those creatures who care about you to fall when you can save them? Your mission gives you a purpose, Alice."

Alice nodded. "Does Doctor Wilson tell you what he thinks about me?"

"Yes. From time to time."

"Does he hate me or think I'm insane?"

"He doesn't hate you, and he doesn't quite think you're insane. He sees Wonderland as a dream world you created in your own mind to escape your trauma. That's very common for a lot of people who are suffering, even the sane do that. I know Wonderland isn't a dream, but Wilson has never been there like I have, so he'd be a lot harder to convince that Wonderland isn't just a fantasy land you made up."

Kathryn's eyes came to rest on the toy laying at Alice's side. "So.. how come you didn't remove his button eye this time?"

"Why did you sew his eye back on?"

"To see if.. well, after we had our talk in the chess realm.. I was hoping I'd help you to feel a bit better. I never did that to upset you. I just wanted to fix your toy for you."

"I thought that was the reason. I made myself see the new sewing as a gift from you, not a unpleasant change. So I gave you a gift in return so that you knew I didn't mind, and honestly, I was happy to have him returned to me." Alice said, holding the rabbit more closely to her chest, her eyes looking tired. "I thought Wilson got rid of him."

"No. I asked him to let me give him back to you. He just wanted to know what taking the rabbit from you would do to your mental state."

"My mental state didn't like it. I come back to the hospital and my rabbit is gone. How's that for a fine welcome back?"

"Sorry."

"Please don't let Wilson take my rabbit from me again. I like to have someone to talk to while I'm alone.."

"So, he's who you talk to when you're alone with the door closed?"

"Sometimes. Or I talk to myself or Cheshire. He makes regular visits." she said, closing her eyes for a moment as if she were almost about to drift off to sleep.

"I'm impressed by how well you're conversation is tonight."

"Well, I'm not stupid, after all." she whispered, her eyes still closed, "If I can have an intelligent conversation with creatures in Wonderland, then I could have one here with you.. if I wished to do so."

"So, would you mind if I asked how you came to receive the rabbit?"

She opened her eyes some, recalling the memory. "It was a gift from my older sister as a birthday present when I was seven. She thought my stories about Wonderland were cute, and since I liked the white rabbit, she bought me a toy rabbit."

Kathryn turned her eyes to the sky outside the window. The dark clouds were moving across the moonlight quickly and the rain had let up some. Alice's eyes were closed again and Kathryn watched as Alice's arm slid back down to the bed, she tugged the thick blanket up closer to her chin to make herself more comfortable. Just watching this made Kathryn feel more tired herself.

"Are you going to sleep now, Alice?"

"The medicine makes me want to sleep all the time."

"It's meant to calm and relax you."

"Then, it does."

"Alright." Kathryn whispered, feeling too tired and cozy to get up.

Both of them fell silent for a while, listening to the rain, and soon, Alice had drifted off to sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't have any fit tonight and she'd wake in the hospital in the morning. Kathryn decided to take the risk of staying with her the rest of the night and she allowed herself to relax, then she fell asleep beside Alice.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

"Kathryn.. Wake up. Now."

Kathryn let her eyes open to see Sarah staring down at her, wearing a very upset frown. The breakfast cart sitting a the door. Kathryn soon realized what had happened and she sat up, glancing over at Alice. Alice had her head on the pillow, her eyes staring at Sarah, some amount of dislike showing in them.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, folding her arms. "You know nurses aren't to sleep in the same room as the patients. She could've killed you and -"

"With what? There's nothing in here for her to kill me with, Sarah, calm down." Kathryn said, easing sleepily off the bed.

"I won't calm down. I don't trust that girl at all!" Sarah said, looking more upset. "And I think you trust her a little too much."

"She won't hurt me -"

"You don't know that, Kathryn!" Sarah said loudly.

"Alright. Just keep your voice down."

"Look, I know you like the girl a lot and worry about her, but that's no reason to be.. well.. I learned what she did to those orderlies, and I don't want to see something like that happen to you."

"I understand."

Sarah signed and walked to the door. "Well, since you're here. You care to feed her?"

"Yes." Kathryn said, slowly making her way over to the breakfast cart. "And Sarah, do me a favor."

Sarah turned her eyes to Alice, then back to Kathryn, "Like what?"

"Don't inform Wilson about what happened here. He might never let me around her again, possibly."

"I won't tell, but if you ever do something stupid like this again and I find out about it, I'll let him know about this. You're trusting her too much."

"Fair enough." Kathryn moved the cart over to the bed. She took the lid off the plate and turned her attention to Alice as Sarah left. Alice was awoken by Sarah's loud voice and knew that she's gotten Kathryn into trouble.

"Do you want to feed yourself today or do you want me to feed you?"

Alice only shook her head, then burst out with, "Why does she hate me? I never tried to hurt her."

"Sarah doesn't trust any of the patients here. She says that they can turn on you at any given time. That's why she became upset when she found me in here alone with you."

Alice moved over to the breakfast tray, took up one of the two spoons and angrily shoved some food in her mouth.

"What is it, Alice?"

"I liked you staying here with me during the night."

"I told you, dear, that's not allowed, but she won't tell Wilson."

"Maybe she won't.. Maybe she will.." Alice whispered before another spoonful of food. "I just hope the doctor doesn't start feeding me medicine every day again. I'm sick of that stuff! It's awful and makes me feel vomity."

"I know, but we think this medication has helped you enough by now. You're talking to us well."

"Yes. Until I go back to dreamland. I just needed a rest from all the chaos that Wonderland was throwing at me."

Kathryn nodded and glanced over at the mirror. To her surprise, the Cheshire cat was staring back at them, sitting on the other side of the glass. Alice's form in Wonderland was laying beside him, looking very beautiful in her sleep. Cheshire seemed quite pleased to hear that Alice had it in mind to come back and finish her quest. Alice turned her eyes to the mirror to, then she smiled and gave a small nod. Kathryn got the idea that Alice could see the mirror now as well.

"Good," the cat said, "and I'll be waiting here for you when you return, Alice." Typically, he vanished from their sight, his glowing eyes remained for a few moments afterward, before they to disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors I missed. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Watching Over Her - Chapter 4.

* * *

><p>Day after day, she stayed quiet, almost seeming to enjoy the hospital life, as if it was much more peaceful than her chaotic Wonderland, though she did visit Cheshire in Wonderland from time to time for a few hours in a quiet place to talk. Cheshire had vanished her from the Hatter's realm back into the Chess realm where she'd be safe during their meetings until she was ready to return to the Hatter's funhouse and finish her task there. Cheshire would sometimes visit Alice in the hospital as well.<p>

At one point, Wilson caught Cheshire in her room once, licking at her cheek in December of 1873 in an attempt to wake her for a talk. Wilson merely mistook him for one of the many wild cats that roam the hospital grounds. Over the next days, Alice remained in the hospital. Kathryn took her out into the garden several times for a change of scenery, and on the morning of July 21, she had finally returned to Wonderland.

Kathryn watched her exploring a maze of hallways, searching for something, or someone. But Kathryn didn't watch for long, she still had to feed Alice. Wilson spoke to Alice during her meals or treatment sessions, trying his best to get her to speak, and he did succeed during her lunch on July 22. Kathryn sat close to her, feeling her spoonfuls of soup.

"How have you been feeling these past few days, Alice?" Wilson asked, readying his note pad to mark down any possible poems or interesting replies from Alice. "Anything in Wonderland?"

Alice gave a small nod.

"What have you been doing, Alice?"

Then, to his surprise, Alice smiled, "Attending the tea party, of course."

Wilson slowly nodded, thinking, "Was it a grand party?"

"Oh, most grand." Alice whispered, her smiled becoming a pleased one, "I fear nothing, and soon the Castle of the Red Queen will be in reach."

"Soon?"

"Yes. I must defeat the Red Queen and save my Wonderland friends."

Wilson looked interested in this. "I see. Will you tell me what happens there?" He asked, as if he believed in Wonderland.

"Of course.."

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

From that point on, Alice laid silent in the hospital until the night of July 24. Kathryn was feeding Alice dinner when she stopped, hearing the sounds of battle from the mirror. Alice was locked in fierce battle with the Hatter, who was nearly eleven feet tall at the time, making it very difficult for Alice to destroy him. Half way through her battle, he managed to use an explosive to knock her unconscious.

She laid there on the metal floor. Parts of her dress were ripped and she had a few long gashes in her right arm. The Hatter vanished immediately afterward. Kathryn sat there by the mirror, waiting for anything to happen, until, at last, the Cheshire appeared in front of her in Alice's room, startling her quite a bit.

"What are you doing, Kathryn?" he asked, his amused grin growing in size.

"I'm waiting to see if she wins." she whispered, trying to recover from the startle that the Cheshire had just given her.

Cheshire gave a chuckle that had a purr to it, "You might as well go on with your work, Kathryn. Alice might not wake for several hours, but why are you worried? Alice can't die." Cheshire said, stretching his thin body as if he were ready for a long nap.

"I know, but I still worry that what might happen to her in Wonderland will affect her mind here as well." Kathryn said, watching Alice lay perfectly still as the clocks around the arena spun and chimed.

"When she awakes, the Hatter will return in hopes of finishing her off, but all his efforts will be in vain. Alice is too strong for him. Now go about your tasks, please. No worries." Cheshire whispered before vanishing without another word.

Kathryn stood up, and continued on with her work. When Kathryn entered Alice's room the next morning with Alice's breakfast, Alice glanced over at her and sat up, looking happy for a pleasant change.

"Morning, Kathryn.. Cheshire told me you were about ready to stay up all night to watch the battle last night." Alice said with a smile.

"Did you win?" Kathryn said, bringing the bowl of porridge to Alice.

"Yes, I did. He didn't stand a chance." She smiled.

"Glad to hear it."

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

Alice stayed in the hospital the next day and returned to Wonderland that evening to travel through some realm of lava and brimstone. This took her a while as there was much ground and obstacles for Alice to travel through. Kathryn didn't keep a constant eye on her progress over these days except an occasional glance at the mirror. On the morning of July 27, Kathryn found Alice sitting up in her bed, watching the rain pouring out of the morning sky. Kathryn brought Alice's breakfast cart to the bedside table. Alice began to eat while they had their morning conversation.

"It seems to rain almost every day.." Kathryn whispered, taking a seat at her usual spot on Alice's bed. "I'm completely tired of it."

Alice smiled. She didn't mind the rain, it was the lightening that got to her. She never liked it. This morning, however, it was just a gentle rain. The look of the rain started to remind Alice of the pool of tears she'd traveled through. It was always lightly raining there, too, as if the gray sky itself was crying over that gloomy land. She wondered what the Mock Turtle was doing now.

He'd probably found somewhere to hide out until this war was over. Maybe that's what the old miners in that mine had done as well. Alice hoped that the kind Elder Gnome was alright as well.

"Alice?" Kathryn whispered, "What do you have to do in Wonderland now?"

"Well, I now have the Jabberwock's eye that I needed to complete a very powerful weapon. It's the only weapon that can grant me entry into the Red Queen's grounds. I'm so close to her castle now. It's like I'm practically at her front gates."

"How long do you think it'll be before you reach the Red Queen herself?"

"I can't say for sure. Cheshire said that the Red Queen put obstacles or traps in her mazes that will delay me."

Kathryn smiled. "Yes, she seems very determined, and stubborn."

"She's a spoiled brat, she always has been. I hope the White Queen gives her a proper punishment for her evil doings." Alice said, then she finished up her breakfast, and laid back down, the warm sheets getting her to relax again..

"I'm going back to Wonderland tomorrow night, but I want to rest up today and some of tomorrow. My body in Wonderland needs to heal a bit from the damage that's been done to it these past few weeks. Cuts and bruises, a twisted ankle that I got.. Those sort of things, but luckily, that body that Wonderland gave me heals fast."

Kathryn looked over at the mirror and saw Alice sleeping, leaned against a large bolder with her wand laying beside her. Her hand close to it, ready to grab it at any waking moment. There was a moonlit, dark blue sky overhead that looked as if someone had drawn white stars into it with a white crayon.

There was a stone wall behind Alice and a tall, fat, egg-shaped creature was sitting on one of the boulders that Alice was laying near. Kathryn also notice, within the darkness, that the Cheshire was laying at Alice's left side and Alice had her left arm flung over his back. Both looked quite comfortable.

"Who's that creature? The one that looks like an egg." Kathryn asked.

Alice turned her attention to the mirror and smiled, "The famus Humpty Dumpty himself. You know the rhyme? Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall."

Kathryn smiled, recalling the rhyme. "All the kings horses and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty in his place again." Kathryn whispered, finishing the poem for Alice.

"I've always thought that last line was much too long for the poetry." Alice said, pulling her toy rabbit closer to her, and snuggling her cheek against the head of her beloved toy, looking tired.

Kathryn smiled, and waited for Alice to finish her breakfast. When Alice was done, Kathryn said, "Well, Alice, I'm going to leave you now.. I've got other patients to feed."

Alice nodded, and closed her eyes, looking as if she were ready to fall back into sleep. Kathryn did remember Alice telling her that the medicine made her sleepy. Kathryn quietly left the room with the breakfast cart while Alice rolled over to face the window, clearly falling asleep for the rest of the morning.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

At around noon the next day, Kathryn stepped quietly into the room with Alice's lunch, "How did you sleep last night, my dear?"

"Fine.." Alice said.

"Did you have any nightmares?" Kathryn asked, removing the plastic wrapping from the sandwich and handing it to Alice. "Seeing as how nothing's happened in Wonderland yet." she said with a smile.

"No.." Alice whispered in between mouthfuls of her sandwich.

Kathryn nodded and patiently waited for Alice to finish her lunch. She was obviously quite hungry. She finished off nearly all of her sandwich and apples slices before draining nearly all her juice within a few minutes.

"That should hold you off until dinner." Kathryn said with a smile. "and doctor Wilson said he wants a word with you later on this afternoon."

Alice nodded. "Alright."

"I'll see you then, alright? He asked that I be there, too."

Alice nodded again and watched Kathryn leave the room. Alice slept for a couple of hours during the afternoon, until around 6:00 pm. Alice turned her head to the door as Doctor Wilson entered the room, bringing a food cart with him, Kathryn was at his side, wheeling in a tall stool for Wilson to take a seat on, she also had a clipboard for any notes. Alice was somewhat curious now, she knew it wasn't dinner time already.

"Hello, Alice.." Wilson said, taking a seat.

"Hello, doctor.."

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Are you?" He asked, bringing the cart closer to her bed. "That's good, I wanted to give this a try." Wilson said, gesturing to the items on the cart's top. Alice turned her curious eyes to the cart's top and soon noticed that there was a set of teacups and a small teapot on the cart's surface. Alice only smiled.

"You said you liked tea?" she asked, a hint of sarcastic humor showing in her voice.

"I suppose. If it's not too sweet."

"I agree," Wilson said with a smile, relieved that she was in good tempers today.

Alice watched Wilson slowly pour her a cup of tea, then he put a cube of sugar in her tea.

"Kathryn told me about your Wonderland creatures always reminding you of the accident."

"Yes, but they're just trying to break me down for the Queen. What happened to my family wasn't my fault. I know that. They said it was my cat that caused it. He didn't mean to. It was an accident." Alice said as Wilson slid her tea cup over to Alice.

Wilson nodded, then turn to Kathryn. "Care for some tea, Kathryn?"

"Hmm.. Nothing for me, thanks. I'm good." She said, looking comfortable in the chair, and ready to take notes.

Alice began to sip her warm tea, the taste was rather delicious and a bit sweet, but not at all something she was used to. She'd almost forgotten what tea tasted like. She hadn't drank any in years. She took a few more sips before the teapot caught her attention. The pot was decorated with pink flowers, their design brought back the memory of the flowers she'd battled in the Wonderland Forest when she was only three inches tall. Wilson noticed her staring intently at them and glanced at the pot himself.

"Is there something wrong with the teapot, Alice?"

She glanced over at him. "No, sir. It's just the flowers. They remind me of the ones I fought in the forest in Wonderland."

"A forest?"

"Yes, it's a place called the Wonderland Woods. I was only three inches tall when I traveled through it. I had to battle flowers that would snap at anyone that got to close to them and they send poisonous thorns at me. The mushrooms send out poisonous fumes. Defiantly have to be careful around them."

"Are those the only creatures there?"

"No. There's giant ant soldiers that carry large muskets. Poisonous frog fish called Snarks. Strange rock creatures that walk, they're perfectly harmless though. I loved to stand on them and let them carry me over the ground." she said, a look of delight in her eyes.

"What does this forest look like?"

"The trees are enormous, some of the mushrooms are as tall as trees. So are the blades of grass and some certain flowers. There's caverns that I had to travel through and pools of bright green acid fumes. There's thermal drafts that I could float upon to get over these pools. There's even some parts of the ground with actual lavender colored crystals growing out of the very earth in the caves I explored. They're so beautiful."

"And why were you traveling through this forest being only three inches tall?"

"I was trying to find Caterpillar so that I could be told why I was there and what I must do to help myself and everyone around me. He said that I must regain my human size by eating from the Mushroom of Life, but I'd have to battle the vicious Centipede to get to the mushroom. I won that battle."

"Really?" Wilson asked, glancing at Kathryn as she scribbled down a couple of quick notes for Wilson, she'd been doing this nearly the entire time the conversation was carried on.

"Yes. The mushroom made me my proper size again, and from there I traveled to the White Chess Realm. You remember that, doctor?"

"Yes, I do. And where are you in Wonderland now?"

"I'm just outside the entrance to the Red Queen's grounds. She's made labyrinths and tunnels out of her grounds, which will make them much more difficult to pass through. She's trying to stop me."

"How do you know this?"

"The cat told me so."

"The cat is still with you on your adventures?"

"Of course he is." Alice said, taking another sip of her tea. "He will stay with me the entire time, if he can help it."

"That's good to know. It always helps to have a good friend, Alice. Remember that." He said with a pleased smile, watching Alice drain off the last bit of her tea. "Would you like more?"

"No, thank you, doctor." Alice said, laying back in her bed and bringing her toy bunny close to her.

"Would you like to sleep awhile now before dinner?" Wilson asked.

"Maybe." Alice said, turning her eyes to the beautiful sunset sky outside the window. She stared at it, admiring its shades of purple, gold and bright pink mixed with the darkening blue sky.

She listened as Wilson got up from his stool and him and Kathryn began to leave the room.

"Alice?" Kathryn whispered.

"Yes?"

"Your Aunt Malina will be stopping by sometime next week to check up on you and see how you're doing, as we've informed her that you seem to be getting better, alright?"

"Alright." Alice replied.

She listened as they both left the room, and she heard Wilson's voice say, "She handled that a lot more well than I thought she would. Maybe there's some hope for her recovery after all." Then, Alice heard the door shut and its outside lock click, locking her in the room. Alice turned her attention back to the window. Alice felt hunger beginning to surface in her stomach, but dinner was only a couple of hours away. She could wait until then.

Just as she was closing her eyes to relax, a large figure jumped on the window sill outside and came right through the glass to her. Alice's eyes snapped open from surprise, then she calmed when she noticed the wide grin spread across its face.

"Hello, Cheshire."

"Hello, love." He purred, looking extremely happy as he stepped on her bed and came to sit next to her shoulder.

"And. what are you all smiles about?" Alice asked, giving him a small smile of her own.

"I thought you would like to know, I've located the Blunderbus gun. It's not at all far from where you are sleeping, and I discovered how to get into the hidden tunnel where it's concealed. I'll take you to it when you return. Sound good to you?" the cat asked with a flick of his thin tail.

"Sure. Thank you, cat." She said, closing her eyes once again.

"You're welcome. I'll be waiting for you." Cheshire whispered, then he came nose to cheek with Alice and brushed his warm tongue across her cheek in a cat kiss before vanishing from sight. She smiled and wiped the wet drool away from her face, then tried to return to sleep.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

Alice stayed quiet the next day, having returned to Wonderland early that morning. She located the Blunderbus there, with the help of Cheshire, and she blasted through the gates into Queensland using the Eye Staff shortly after. Throughout the day, Kathryn kept an eye on the mirror. Alice was indeed in a maze full of stone paths, and hedges.

A dark sky loomed overhead with lighted symbols and lamps shining from the stone walls of the maze, obviously meant to give some light in that dark environment.

On the afternoon of August 2, Kathryn found Alice sleeping beside a large, circular basin filled with clear water. A six foot tall statue of Cheshire was sitting over the basin, with the actual Cheshire curled up at Alice's side. Alice held her cards in her right hand and she had a heart-shaped hand mirror clutched in her left hand. A soft, white light was dimly shinning from the mirror's surface.

Unbeknownst to Kathryn, this mirror would allow Alice to be invisible to the eyes of any enemies that came across her in the maze.

Kathryn knelt down and whispered "Cheshire?" hoping to get Cheshire's attention. His ear twitched, but he didn't wake. Kathryn gave a frustrated sigh and called more loudly, "Cheshire cat?"

Cheshire's body gave a sudden jerk and his head raised up, looking sleepily around. Then, his yellow eyes came to rest on Kathryn and he smiled, stood up, stretched, and came over to her to sit in front of her on the other side of the mirror.

"Yes?" Cheshire purred.

"I need you to wake Alice and inform her that her Aunt will be visiting her here in the hospital at 9:00 tomorrow morning. Please?"

Cheshire nodded. "I sure will. She'll be there." he gave her an assuring grin.

"Thank you, Cheshire.."

"You're welcome.." then, he made his way back to Alice and curled up beside her again as Kathryn left the room.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

The next morning, Alice was awake in the hospital room, which meant Cheshire kept his word. Kathryn had brushed Alice's hair to make her look a bit better while Alice ate her porridge breakfast. Alice barely had time to finish off the full bowl of food when Wilson came into the room followed by a short, thin lady. She was about five feet and three inches tall. She had dark red hair pulled back in a bun and blue eyes. Her face was kind looking, and she looked to be around the age of 40 years old.

She was dressed in a floor length, light purple dress that suited her face and hair very well. Alice watched Wilson leave the doorway as the woman stepped further into the room.

"Aunt Malina?" Alice whispered.

All the memories of Malina found their way back into Alice's mind. Memories of Aunt Malina attending family celebrations and of her taking Alice and her sisters on picnics and shopping for dresses, toys, or candy. Or of her reading them bedtime stories. Then, Alice remembered how upset Malina was when her aunt was forced to take her to the hospital because of her trauma, but back then, Alice was too in shock over her family to care about staying with her aunt.

"Hello Alice, darling.. How've you been?" Malina asked in a soft voice, to stand close to Alice. This pulled Alice out of her memories and she watched Kathryn place the small chair bedside the bed for Malina.

"I've been alright." Alice said, taking another spoonful of food into her mouth.

"Really?" Malina asked as she took a seat, placing her purse on her lap. "The doctor says you live in a fairytale dreamland, but that you are a very intelligent person with your poetry and drawings."

"Yes.." Alice said.

"And that you're still having trouble coping with the accident." Malina went on.

"Yes. Kathryn told me that you, Aunt Ellie, and Uncle Jeremiah miss me and would be happy to have me come live with either of you once I'm better."

"Yes, we would." her voice trailed off when she saw the toy rabbit. "You still have this silly old toy, Alice?"

"Yes, she does.." Kathryn said, handing Alice her glass of apple juice. "She protects it very well and isn't willing to part with it."

"Well, I can understand why." Malina said, looking at the toy before placing it back on the bed with Alice.

"So, how've you been?" Alice asked her aunt.

"I've been doing well. I have a daughter now who's 13 years old. Your Aunt Ellie is fine. She has three children. Two sons and a daughter, and your uncle and his wife have two children. Two girls."

"So, I've got six cousins?"

"Yes, and they've heard a lot about you and hope you get well soon. Speaking of that." Malina said, unzipping and reaching into her purse. She pulled out four pieces of paper that were folded in the shape of a book. Alice realized that these were 'get well soon' cards made for her from her cousins. One from each family and an extra one from her two Aunts and Uncle.

Alice couldn't help but smile as she looked through the cards, each having different styles of handwriting and signed names on them, wishing Alice well. Some even had flowers and hearts drawn on them. Just looking at the cards made her feel more needed, and more warmer, than she had in years. They made her feel that she still had people in her life that cared for her other than Kathryn, Wilson and her Wonderland friends, not that she didn't appreciate they're friendship, but it was nice to know she'd have somewhere to go once this was all over.

"Thank you, Aunt Malina. This means a lot."

"You're welcome, dear. Now, you know that if you ever wish to speak with us, just tell doctor Wilson, or Kathryn and they'll inform us, and we'll come here and spend some time with you, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks." Alice whispered, stacking her "get well soon" cards into a neat pile and placing them on her side table.

Kathryn took Alice's empty porridge bowl and placed it on the breakfast cart and waited for Alice to finish her drink.

Malina stood up. "Well, I'm going to have another talk with Mr. Wilson. Alice, I have to leave to pick up my daughter now. Alright?"

Alice nodded.

"I'll be sure to come visit you more often while you're here."

"Sure." Alice smiled.

"But I won't bring my daughter. She's only 13 years old, and this place would frighten her."

"I understand." Alice whispered.

"Very well, I'll see you again soon. You try to behave, Alice." Malina said. Alice smiled as Malina leaned over and gave Alice a kiss on the forehead before making her way out of the room, waving her 'good-bye for now' to Alice and Kathryn.

Before either Alice or Kathryn could speak, a purring voice whispered in the room. "She seems a very nice lady."

Both Alice and Kathryn turned their eyes to the mirror that Cheshire was sitting on the other side of.

"Yes, she is, Cheshire.." Kathryn whispered.

"Now that we've come to the conclusion that you'll have somewhere to go, are you coming back to Wonderland anytime soon?" the cat asked.

"I'll return tonight. I promise. I'm too close to the Red Queen's castle and I don't want to waste time now that I'm this close to her Keep." Alice said before finishing off the last of her drink and setting it on the breakfast cart.

"Rabbit would be proud to hear that. I'll be waiting." the cat said, vanishing from sight as if he had somewhere to go now.

That night, Alice returned to Wonderland and awoke with Cheshire at her side. Taking a while to completely awaken, she took the time to clean her cuts and gashes in the water of the stone basin she was near. She then collected and tested out her weapons once more and took her favorite at her side. Soon, she and Cheshire were once again making their way through the dark maze toward the palace of the Red Queen of Hearts, Alice seeming more determined then ever to put an end to the wicked Red Queen now.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

Over the rest of that month, Kathryn kept a close watch on the mirror. She was very pleased with Alice's Wonderland progress. The Queen was so close now, Alice was determined to end the Red Queen for all the evils she'd done.

The night of August 6, Alice emerged into a realm of lava, tunnels, hedges, machines, and traps. Kathryn was amazed at all the obstacles Alice had to jump, run or swim through. The Red Queen certainly was trying to delay Alice in every possible way. She'd created trap after trap through her entire labyrinth, but Alice fought through them. On the afternoon of August 7, Kathryn found Alice in a room that had no floor below it, just darkness.

Kathryn watched Alice as she jumped onto different parts of moving machinery. Some machines moved up and down, some spun in a circle, and some machines slammed against another. On the day of August 9, Kathryn watched Alice travel through a realm of lava, with caves, stone walls and hills towering around her. A red, orange, and yellow sky moved fast above that realm. Alice awoke in the hospital that night and told Kathryn that the Gryphon, her ally, had been killed by the Jabberwock.

Alice used the Jabberwock's own magic eye to destroy the wicked creature to avenge the Gryphon's death. Alice admitted to the Gryphon, before he died, that she really didn't want to go on, but Gryphon encouraged her to for the sake of all others who'd been harmed or killed by the Queen and her creatures.

He said that it was Alice's destiny to put a stop to the Red Queen by leading their army against her and with further encouragement from Cheshire, Alice continued on her journey, having a deep uncertainty about how to lead the troops for caught glimpses of Alice's journey through the Queen's domain over the next few days.

Alice had to travel over stones, pillars, and elevated paths with fiery orange lava below her. She fought through enemy after enemy, trying not to fall into the lava while battling them. Flying, black and red phantoms were the worse. The force of their scream was strong enough to blow her off edges, so she had to be extra careful when facing them.

But she succeeded.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

Kathryn entered Alice's room with her lunch and found movement in the mirror. Alice and the Red Queen were locked in fierce battle in the throne room. The Queen herself looked a mess. Her dress was ripped above her tentacles, her face was pink, her eyes had gone red. Her once lovely hair was covered in a horned hat, making her look wild. She was using all sorts of projectiles and telekinesis tricks to slam Alice against pillars or the walls.

Clearly, the Queen was angry, this battle wasn't going as well for her as she'd hoped, even though Alice's mouth and arms were bleeding from injuries the Queen had given her. Alice was indeed strong and quick. Kathryn watched the Queen rise up off the floor and Kathryn saw that the Queen had some sort of vainy, red tentacle attached to her back from the throne's back.

The tentacle moved the Queen in whatever direction she wished to go, almost like she was flying. It appeared to Kathryn that the tentacle was only so long, so the Queen could only move a sort distance from her throne. Kathryn also noticed that the floor where the steps should have been was missing. The large opening in the floor was all the way across the room, separating Alice and the Queen, making it impossible for Alice to get near the Queen herself.

Alice was using the Jabberwock's Eye Staff and just as Alice was charging it again for another attack, the Queen lifted Alice into the air by telekinesis and flung her hard against a pillar. Alice's head made a sickening cracking sound as it hit the pillar. The Queen smiled, delighting in watching Alice fall to the floor and lay there on her back, hurt and barely moving.

Alice herself laid still, letting the horrible pain fade some. Then, she felt a heavy weight on her chest area, almost forcing her breath out of her. She forced her eyes open to see Cheshire's face staring back down at her. "Cheshire? This isn't going so well."

"Alice, get up. Fight. You can do this."

Alice didn't need to be told twice. Cheshire vanished, allowing her to breathe easily again, she quickly got up to her feet and faced the Queen. The Red Queen was floating in front of her throne, her arms folded and wearing an unimpressed smile. She was waiting for Alice to recover. Very polite of her. Alice walked toward the Queen, looking as though she felt a little dizzy.

"Just give in, Alice." the Red Queen said, "Go away, and you won't have to fight anymore. I'll let you live in my domain in peace, just leave."

"That's the last thing I'll do - I will kill you for what you did to my friends!" Alice said, her voice filled with hate. Alice pulled out her Dead Time Watch and used it to freeze the Queen in place. Then, she retrieved her Eye Staff and knelt down, holding it before her. The glowing, orange eye began to glow bright blue.

Soon, lights trailing purple smoke flew up from the ground and then flew down upon the Queen in the form of meteors, injuring her every time they hit her, yet she could do nothing to block them. Then, as Alice stood up, watching this, she felt the Eye Staff vanish from her grasp only to be replaced by her card weapons.

The Dead Time Watch's affect wore off a moment later and Queen was so injured by the meteors that she was barely moving, she hung from the tentacle. Alice flung the cards at her, and one of them pierced her chest, then her heart. Then, the tentacle collapsed hard onto the floor, the dead Queen laying lifeless before her own throne.

The red in her opened eyes vanished, returning her eyes to the icy blue that they were the last time Kathryn had met her. The Queen was dead, but something didn't feel right. The expected victory hadn't come, Alice was sure of it. Alice became concerned and turned to walk away when a glowing light emerged from the fallen Queen's body.

It separated into two lights and both drew out the shape of a heart in the air before they both flowed into Alice's chest. Suddenly, she found herself in a shield of transparent light, with two glowing lights flowing quickly around her body. Something about this light felt empowering. Then, as she was wondering about this, she was slowly lifted into the air against her will and found herself floating across the opening in the floor, then this light force lowered her to the other side of the floor in front of the Red Queen's dead body.

Alice paused when she noticed that the tentacle began to move, pulling the Red Queen's body into the back opening of throne. Alice gathered her courage and came forward, but a sudden blast from behind the throne sent her flying backward, and she landed only a few feet away from the missing floor.

The Queen's face and shoulders emerged from the shattered throne. Her face was white, child-like, and surrounded by black hair. Around her neck was a white, heart-shaped collar.. "I rule Wonderland alone." The Queen said, "Your interference will not be tolerated. This realm is for grown ups. Self-pitying dreamers are not wanted here." the Queen continued, "They can not survive here."

Alice, overwhelmed with distress at her failure, put her face in her hands and began to cry.

"You fear the truth. You live in shadows. Your pathetic attempts to save this world have failed. Retreat to the safety of your self delusions, or risk inevitable annihilation. Leave now and some hollow part of you will survive."

Alice removed her hands from her face, willing herself to stop crying, then shook her head 'no', telling the Queen that she wouldn't leave or give up.

"Stay, and I will break you down, you will lose yourself forever!" the Queen's voice thundered, sinking herself into the throne, leaving a dark opened hole in between the back of the throne and the floor, as though it were a dark doorway to another place.

Alice dried her tears. She knew well that this wasn't over.

"Perhaps a rest before - ?" Cheshire's voice began to ask her, but she shook her head and stood up.

"No.. This ends now.."

"Alice, haste makes waste, so I rarely hurry, but if a ferret were about to dart up my dress, I'd run."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"At least rest for a while and give your wounds time to heal. You look terrible and I'm sure you feel just as terrible. She's already broken you down well enough."

"I said no!"

"Very well, then. Fight her now if you wish, broken down, weak, and tired."

"It doesn't matter if I'm weak or tired, it depends on how strong my weapons are -"

"Your weapons are only as strong as you."

"What is this light around me?"

"That is something that the White Queen placed into you. It's a powerful, protective gift to aid you in your final Victory."

"If this woman that just spoke to me is the Red Queen, then who was the creature I just fought?"

"That was nothing but a puppet that the Red Queen used to weaken you."

"And now I have to battle the true Red Queen."

"Yes, but she knows well that you can't die here."

"Then, why is she trying to kill me?" Alice asked.

"She's trying to stop you and make you leave.. Besides, she's already lost this war."

"I wonder what my parents would tell me if they could speak to me right now?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that."

"Yes, I think I do to."

"I would exchange your cards for the blunderbuss, if I were you." Cheshire advised as he vanished.

Kathryn turned her eyes away from the mirror, knowing she'd wasted enough time by now. She was sure Alice's soup had grown cold. Alice should've been fed by now. Kathryn brought the tray over to the bed where Alice laid and Alice slowly opened her mouth. Kathryn began spooning creamy soup into Alice's mouth. The distant sounds of roaring and gun fire came from the mirror, but Kathryn wouldn't watch the rest of the battle.

She was sure Alice would be fine. Just as Alice was nearly completed with her soup meal, a loud roar filled the mirror. Kathryn glanced to the mirror and saw a large creature with the Queen's face shuddering in the dark atmosphere, then it exploded, sending chunks of itself everywhere. The Alice of Wonderland smiled, more triumphantly than she ever had before. It was truly over.

Before Alice had time to call upon Cheshire, a white and lavender light emerged at her feet and she savored the feeling of this power as it rose up around her, then it left her, flowing out in all directions, like ripples in the water. She could feel the darkness leaving, the environment changing. The cold darkness around her grew warm and she found a field of grass form beneath her feet now.

The tunnel that had lead to the Queen's throne room was gone. Bright blue skies appeared above her, as did mushrooms and a waterfall off in the distance. As Alice turned around her to observe the change, her eyes found a portal that seemed to be waiting for her.

Curious, she readied the blunderbuss and stepped through it. She was relieved to find that it lead her to the throne room of the lovely White Chess Queen, who was waiting for her, along with the white rabbit. He was restored to life, just as Caterpillar had said that all those who perished would be when the Queen died.

"Well done, Alice." the White Queen whispered, coming toward her with a smile. "We couldn't be more proud."

"Indeed.." Cheshire purred as he appeared beside the White Queen, beaming.

Alice paused in thought, "But it's strange. I don't really feel any different."

"You will in time. Wonderland is saved and beautiful once again," the White Queen said. "That in itself will help you to feel better as well."

"So, I take it you saw my battle?" Alice asked the Queen.

"Of course. So did Kathryn."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Because I watch you in mirrors. In one mirror, I was watching the battle and in the mirror beside it, I was watching you in the hospital to make sure you were protected there. Kathryn was watching your battle before she decided to feed you. She's watching us right now, actually." the White Queen told her.

Kathryn only smiled, amazed still that mirrors could be used at doorways to a completely different world. Kathryn gave Alice the last bit of soup, then gave her the glass of juice, which Alice sipped slowly. Kathryn continued to listen to the conversations from the others within the mirror.

"Can I have a tour of Wonderland, now that it's healed?" Alice asked.

"Of course you can." the White Queen told her. "It would be my pleasure, but I would advise waiting until tomorrow morning, to make sure all of Wonderland is safe and healed first. Wonderland is a fairly large place, after all. The change may take several hours to travel throughout the land."

"I understand." Alice whispered. "May I sleep here tonight, your Majesty?"

"Sure. I have a room made up for you already, champion."

"And what about my weapons?" Alice asked, trying to summon them. She was surprised when she realized that her blunderbuss was gone. The other weapons wouldn't come to her, either.

Cheshire took his turn to speak, "Wonderland has taken them into hiding again, love. They will return only when you have need of them. You and I both know they aren't necessary here. No one is a threat to you."

"Alright. Fair enough."

"So," Cheshire began, "Anyone for a tea party?"

"Pardon?" the White Queen asked, looking confused.

"A tea party.." Cheshire said. "to celebrate, perhaps?"

Everyone turned away from him with annoyed looks and when about their own way, leaving the offended cat behind.

o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

The next morning, true to the White Queen's word, Alice got her tour of Wonderland by ways of four different mirrors. They allowed her to travel from place to place quickly. The Red Queen's and Hatter's evil dominion looked a lot more cheery, the atmosphere looked fresh with blue sky and green grass, fresh water and the air smelt sweet. Alice found the Gryphon on the way. The Hatter, Hare and Dormy were reunited, renewing their friendship, now that the poisoning evil in the Hatter was gone. The miner gnomes welcomed Alice with cheers, smiles, and celebration in the mines.

That afternoon, Alice returned back to the hospital, leaving her Wonderland body to sleep in a secret place in the White Queen's domain where it would be safe and preserved for her future returns to Wonderland. Alice had informed Wilson that she'd destroyed the Red Queen and Wonderland was now healed. The nurses all had heard this news by the next morning about Alice's imaginary world being saved, Wilson admitted to Kathryn that he hoped this would ensure Alice's survival and help her heal herself.

As the days passed by, she barely spent anytime in Wonderland. She made it a mission to heal herself in the hospital, however Cheshire did visit with her in her room every day. The nurses reported that Alice seemed to be bathing herself and eating on her own now. She spoke much less about Wonderland now, as it was healed. There was no reason to worry for it, now she could focus on her own world.

Wilson spoke with her every day and he even stayed during her dinner sessions several times to see if she handled feeding herself well. She did. Kathryn took Alice for walks in the courtyard, Alice having admitted that now, with Wonderland saved, she felt very bored, with nothing to do. Although, she did befriend a black cat who'd grown very fond of Alice. Alice stayed in the hospital for nearly five weeks, displaying no sign of hallucinations or talking nonsense.

She seemed more friendly toward other patients and the hospital staff now. She cooperated easily with them during her check ups or any medical treatment they gave her. All in all, she was doing much better now.. much better than Wilson was expecting. He was beginning to believe that this Wonderland of hers did hold some key to her survival.

No nightly fits of screaming or nightmares, even though she still whispered things in her sleep, but that didn't concern Wilson much. Alice even agreed to meet with her two aunts when they came to visit her. They sat and talked with Alice for nearly two hours and Wilson had showed them the artwork Alice had produced over those past years. They were quite impressed with her drawing skills and asked if she could draw pictures for them as well. She agreed.

On the morning September 11, Kathryn informed Alice that Wilson believed she was ready to spend some time outside the hospital with her Aunt Malina. They were talking about allowing Alice to go to her house the next to see if she'd do well there. Malina had already made up a guest room for Alice and bought her decent dresses to wear. Alice agreed, though she did feel a bit nervous about leaving the hospital after being housed behind it for so long.

But she knew she couldn't live her entire life there, especially if there was really no need of her being there. She agreed to go with Aunt Malina only if Kathryn came along for the trip, and Kathryn agreed to this.

On the morning of September 15, Kathryn changed the mirror's form into a small, hand mirror so that she could slip it into her hand bag and carry it with her, able to touch it now that it was safe to do so. Alice watched this as she ate breakfast, then she went to the bathing room for a bath, and as she was pulling on her underdress after her shower, Kathryn brought a dress into the bathing room that she'd insisted for Alice to wear.

Alice turned to Kathryn and was surprised to find Kathryn holding a blue dress with a well sewn, white pinafore attached to it. Alice smiled. She should've guessed this was coming.

"Where did you get this?" Alice asked as she slipped the dress on.

"I bought the dress with some money I'd saved up and my mother used some spare material she had to make you the apron for me, and I bought you a simple pair of shoes, too." Kathryn said, pointing to the pair of slip-on, ankle high, black shoes (along with black leggings) sitting by the door.

The shoes looked rather uncomfortable from the outside, but as Alice slipped them on over her stockings, she found they fit her very well and they were soft and warm on the inside. She was thankful for that, she knew it'd be cold out this morning. Alice gave her room one last look before allowing Kathryn to guide her out to the entrance walkway, with most the nurses and doctors wishing Alice well during the walk.

Kathryn stopped to talk with one of the nurses at the door, allowing Alice to walk along the path alone with her small, brown suitcase, which contained some extra clothing and her toy rabbit. Alice saw that her Aunt's carriage wasn't there waiting for her yet. As she walked down the cobblestone path, surrounded on both sides with brightly colored, Autumn leaves, Cheshire appeared in front of her. She was a good distance away from the door and the nurse talking to Kathryn was distracted well enough. Cheshire smiled.

"Going to your auntie, then?"

"Yes. Will you visit me there from time to time?"

"Of course. If you need me, just call. I'll hear no matter where I am, but I wanted to give you something today." A book appeared in front of him. "For you, love."

She knelt down and picked up the book that was laying at Cheshire's front paws. She flipped through some of the pages. The book was telling of her recent journey to save Wonderland. She went to the near ending of the book. On one page, she saw a picture of the Hatter and Hare, and on the opposite page, there was a picture of her surrounded by all her Wonderland friends. The lines below the picture read, "You've saved us, Alice! And she did more than that, she knew, she had saved herself as well."

Alice smiled, and closed the book, watching Cheshire vanish with an approving grin. Then, as she looked up into the morning sunlight, smiling, she heard the sound of a soft meow at her side. She looked down and seen her black cat friend beside her. She smiled and knelt down and picked the cat up. The cat meowed, sounding happy to be held. Alice saw the approach of her Aunt's carriage not a moment later and she walked toward it.

Aunt Malina got out of the carriage to greet her at the walkway. Kathryn had caught up to them and Alice was quite surprised when she watched Aunt Malina pull an animal carrier out of the carriage. It was large enough for a cat to fit in, comfortably.

"Kathryn told me about your cat pet.." Malina told Alice with a smile. "Don't worry, I have cats at home that he.. she..?"

"She.." Alice told her.

"That she will get along well with.." Malina said as she opened the carrier.

Alice helped her aunt get the cat into the carrier. Thankfully, the cat put up no fight with them. It obviously knew what was going on, and Alice had been told that Malina's house was only two hours away from the hospital by way of carriage. Alice hoped that her cat wouldn't mind traveling that long. Alice stepped up into the carriage and took a seat by the window. Malina and Kathryn followed her into the carriage and took their seats. There was also a picnic basket on the ground filled with snack food in case anyone got hungry on the journey.

Alice felt honestly happy as the two horses began to pull the carriage away from the gates of Rutledge hospital. She listened to Kathryn inform Malina that Wilson had agreed to give her Saturdays off from work so that she could come spend the day with Alice at her new home. Malina thought it a great idea. Alice felt that this was the real, true step to her healing process.. leaving that horrible hospital. A pleasant place to stay is one thing she really needed.

She sighed, feeling better than she had in some time as she watched Rutledge get father away and her new home growing closer. As she turned to the front of her, something yellow in the wall of the carriage caught her eye.

She focused on the yellow and smiled at the pair of yellow cat eyes that were gazing back at her.

THE END.

* * *

><p>Requests:<br>I don't do requests / author pair-ups.

Disclaimers:  
>I don't own series or characters, but I do own alice's aunts, uncle and cousins, as they are my own creations.<p>

©Story copyrighted to me:  
>sofia mist of FanFiction,net  sofia4cc of DeviantArt,com.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all who loved and supported this story. :D<p> 


End file.
